To Call A Place Home
by missmusicluver
Summary: Harry won the war. It's a couple months afterwards, and unexpectedly, he's quite literally picked up off the face of the world and shoved into another. One where Harry Potter died a long time ago and the Potter family is still fighting against a war with a Dark Lord who is ruling over the world one muggle murder at a time. They say he's their only hope. Harry really doesn't want in
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day.

Nothing new or exciting to foreshadow the hell of emotions and pain Harry would go through later in the day when he walked out of the newly built Grimmauld Place that morning with several ministry letters in his hands and a piece of toast caught between his teeth.

No, it was blue skies, flashing camera lights on the corners of the streets at him, little kids running up to him with quills asking for his autograph ... just, as usual. Well, as usual as usual could get to Harry now.

It was four months after the fall of Voldemort and people were still mobbing Harry as their hero and savior. Still. Hermione had told Harry the fame and lack of privacy wouldn't go away for awhile, if not ever, but Harry had been genuinely disappointed when Hermione had been right, again.

He couldn't go to the ministry or to even Hogwarts, without being stopped at least five times in the street by various people wanting to congratulate him. To ask his opinion. To apologize for doubting him a few years back. To shake his hand. To make sure they knew how proud of him they all were.

It was exhausting.

So Harry ignored the usual displays of flashing photos at the corners of his eyes and focused on the pale sheet of parchment between his fingers with tight lips. _Neville's not going to like this_, Harry thought to himself as he read to the last line of the letter from St. Mungos. _Not at all._

Harry sighed and folded the parchment back into his trousers back pocket. Hermione wasn't going to like it either. They had all thought the last of the Death Eaters had been brought in or wiped out from the wizarding world. Harry's jaw rotated backwards slowly. _Apparently not._

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" a short male reporter yelled from the side of the road at him. "Mr Potter! Do you have any comments on the Minister's newest announcement this morning from St. Mungos? Are you worried there might be more death eaters left? Do you have a plan of action?"

Harry glanced at the darkly robed man. The other reporters seemed to gather courage from the first and began shouting at Harry as he walked farther down the street. _Fourteen more yards until the disapparation perimeter_, Harry thought to himself.

The crowd mobbed together on all sides of Harry in a complete circle, yelling and shoving the nearest person to them in a vain attempt to reach closer to Harry.

"Mister Pott-"

_"_-any leads on Lucius Malfoy's escape-"

"-Hogwarts opening again-"

"-muggle policies for new students-"

_Eleven._

"Mister Potter is it true you're being considered the new head Auror?" the short first reporter yelled out to his left.

"No," Harry answered the question solely. _What an absolutely ridiculous notion._

_Nine._

"Sir, do you plan on-"

The air around Harry went dark and the oxygen seemed to get heavier.

_Death Eaters_ was Harry's first thought.

Reporters screamed on instinct and Harry whirled around, his robes whipping around with him to whatever attack this was. His wand was immediately in his hand and up in the air, pointed to the chilled, and darkened air.

"Run!" reporters screamed at each other, losing their heads.

_Dicimus enim viro. Dicimus quippe fortissimi. Fortissimum. Et vincet mors una vincere malum quod imminet. Et insontes una recta mundi," _a whispered voice chanted through the darkening air around him. Soft, almost childlike, but at the same time, chilling and dark. It sent shivers down Harry's back and caused the saliva to disappear from his mouth.

"Harry Potter!" the short reporter from earlier yelled at Harry from across the street. Harry looked up instinctively at the call. The man's eyes locked onto Harry and his mouth dropped open in horror. His hand raised upwards into the air and his pointer finger extended towards him, pointing at something invisible to Harry, but terrifyingly real to the shorter man.

Past experiences had forced Harry to understand that expression all too well.

"Run!" he shouted at the man, stepping forwards and throwing himself as fast as he could across the street. "Move! Get up! _RUN!_"

The smoke-like air around Harry followed him as he ran, and Harry choked in the black. The mist gripped his legs, pulling him down, and Harry landed heavily on his knees. His wand slipped from his fingers on impact. _NO!_Harry reached for his wand, reaching forwards and landing on his stomach, but the mist pulled him back sharply as if it sensed the danger it was about to encounter. Harry looked up desperately, only to stare solely into the eyes of the reporter across the street. "Run!" he yelled one last time at the frozen reporter. _Run_, he thought as the smoke reached over his chest and wrapped itself around his head, blacking out his vision. _Run._

Cold chills seeped through his robes and imbedded itself into his skin and bones. The blackness pulsated around Harry, drawing him backwards and off his stomach into the air. Harry's glasses slipped off his nose, and the thin wiring tumbled downwards before Harry could catch them off his face. Another cold draft pulled him backwards like a python to it's prey and Harry squirmed against the current as hard as he could. He tried vainly to grasp anything to hold him down, but the draft caught him upwards, and thrust him towards the sky faster than his own Firebolt would.

This wasn't right. This wasn't the type of Death Eater magic he'd come to know and recognize. This was... it was different.

Not dark, exactly. But heavy. And it seemed to almost call to Harry. Like a string to a puppet. It yanked Harry backwards, and through the darkness, further into the chilled skies above him. Vaguely, Harry almost thought he heard someone scream his name. Hermione maybe. Mrs. Weasley?

The child-like voice of the repeated chant deepened into a man's voice around him, echoing in blackness before it multiplied into more than one. Several deep voices, and more joining in at every second. It was a like a choir, and chant got louder in his ears. The pull got stronger, and Harry felt all the air leave his body as if someone had taken a vacuum to his lungs. His insides twisted, his bones felt compacted, and a fiery shot of pain flashed across his head, over his scar.

No. No, this was not right at all. His scar hadn't hurt him since Voldemort's death. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be right. He'd seen the murderer fall. The whole school had. Voldemort _wasn't_-

And the familiar hot flash of burning pain set his scar on fire like a whip to wet skin. Harry grasped at his head in pain, unable to breath, and unable to _scream._ He choked on the air in his throat. His stomach heaved. His eyes burned. His chest tightened- and suddenly, the air thinned, his ears popped, and his back was slamming against cold concrete.

"Holy shi-" A young man's voice screeched somewhere to the left of Harry.

"Jonathan _what_ are you doing here?" A woman's sharp voice asked across the other side of the room.

"I-" the young man stammered.

Air forced its way into Harry's chest, and his eyes flew open. His stomach recoiled inside of him, but he sucked in as much air as could through his gagging mouth and heaving chest. White blurry dots, and a familiar black haze of unconsciousness creeped along the sides of his eyes. "Wha-" Harry managed to spit out angrily. The room spun like a toy top, and Harry choked on his words. He closed his eyes forcefully and tried to breathe through his mouth. It wasn't working out all that great.

Around him, he heard the voices of men and women alike shouting at each other over him. In anger. Surprise. Anxiety. He recognized those tones, but none of the voices.

"Get Minerva, he just passed through," The first woman shouted at someone.

_Professor McGonagall? What- _Harry thought in a daze, his mind slowing in on itself and groggily catching bits and pieces of the shouting around him. Unconsciousness was close.

"-oks like a child!"

"It wasn't like I could chose who came through the-"

"-on't understand, we've _kidnapped_ someone's chi-"

"-didn't I _tell _you this was a bad idea?" hissed a soft, familiar, female's voice. _Who-_

"-irius back down here, the portal has to be reclos-" _Mrs. Weasley?_

"Jonathan you get to your room this instant young man! Your father and-" _Maybe Tonks?_

No. No that can't be right, Tonks was dead. He'd seen the body. _Who then-_ Harry forced his eyes open, trying to raise the hundred pound weights that felt like they were firmly over the catches of his eyes. He fought the drowsiness, blinked rapidly to focus the blurred, spinning world, and focused his chest into relearning how to breathe by himself.

A curtain of dark red hair framed by a pale thin face hovered above Harry's vision. He couldn't see the details very clearly, but he could see that it was a woman, middle aged with laugh lines around the mouth, but aged lines between her brows like she'd been frowning a lot. She was glancing down worryingly at him, searching his face with her eyes. Her eyes-

Harry gasped up at the woman, and his heart seemed to come to a crashing stop in his chest. _Her eyes_. HIs vision might be blurry, but he could see the color of her eyes perfectly and they were green. Bright green even under the shadow of her red hair. _Red hair._ Pictures hidden in a scrapbook under Harry's bed flashed across his eyes. Stones of pressure seemed to crack Harry's ribs and he gasped up at her. "You-" he spluttered.

_That's not-_

"Lily, love, is it… did it-" A man's voice came from behind her.

The woman in front Harry tipped her head sideways at Harry. "James… look at him. He's-"

Harry's mind shut down like blinders to a shut window. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, a flash of heat washed over his forehead, and suddenly, Harry saw comforting blackness.

* * *

**So what did you think about the beginning?**

**Maybe a oneshot. Maybe not. Haven't decided yet.**

**~Missmusicluver**


	2. The Potter Family

**I own nothing, JK is totally responsible for my addiction.**

* * *

He was warm. The beginnings of waking up sluggishly crawled through Harry's mind. He was lying down on a soft mattress, and a thick blanket was pulled up over his chest, almost directly under his nose. He felt comfortable, safe even, but was starting to feel hot. Harry swallowed and parted dry lips. _Really_ hot. Almost like—

Memories of what had happened before he'd fallen unconscious crashed against him like icy water, and Harry bolted upright from where he was lying. His mother. Or … woman. The woman who had her eyes. His eyes. And her red hair. A cruel reminder really, getting kidnapped by a woman who looked so close to the woman he'd stared at for hours in a thin scrapbook. His eyes widened, and he breathed in quickly, eyes darting around for a possible threat. Right. Kidnapped.

Ron was going to kill him.

His eyes quickly cataloged the room, but Harry could see only blurred outlines without his glasses. Which were still at Grimmauld Place. Annoyed at himself, Harry squinted at the water colors around him. He was alone. He breathed out confused but faintly relieved. Why leave a kidnapped man in the room alone? Where they that confident? He gazed around the room again, picking up the smaller details and furrowed his eyebrows together. Possibly. He was left lying down in a bedroom. A guest room maybe, from the looks of the worn edges of a wooden dresser across the room, and the shaggy red rug by the single door to his left. Used, all of it, but empty of personal objects. Not even pictures.

Harry swung his legs over the bed and stood up slowly, still cautious of threats. No spells held him down, no warnings went off in his room or outside. He was alone. It was quiet. Peaceful even, if you didn't think about his kidnapping.

Harry grimaced to himself. Forget Ron, _Hermione_ was going to kill him. He was supposed to be recording their adventures down today in a ministry pensive and start muggle correspondences for the incoming first years at Hogwarts. Without him, Hermione would have to do it, and with Ron away at Auror training, she would have to do it _all_ by herself. Harry winced. He didn't envy Ron.

Harry looked around the room again squinting at the blurred images and looked down at his clothes. They had left him in his original clothes, thank merlin. That would have been… Harry shook his head. No, he didn't want to think about it.

Someone knocked on the door and Harry held back a jump of surprise. "Um… are you dressed? Awake? Mr… uh, man?" it was a young man's voice. A familiar voice actually. Harry thought back and matched the boy's with the voice he'd heard when he'd first… landed. Wherever that was.

Jonathan. _His name was Jonathan_, Harry thought. _But to send him here? Send a boy?_ Harry grimaced. "I am. On both accounts. You can come in," Harry called out, tensed.

The door opened slowly, and a blurry, short young man pushed his head in the door hesitantly. He had black hair, and light brown eyes, hazel almost. He had an oval face, but with less baby fat than his height suggested. Maybe a fifth or sixth year then. Harry couldn't define the rest of the boy's features. Jonathan grinned at him, looking a little forced. "S'good you're awake. Thought maybe you'd fallen into a coma."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How long have I been unconscious?" No demands, no threats. Just a child asking to see if he was awake. Where _was_ he?

"Two days uh… Sir. You've been sleeping harder than an inferius." Harry tried not to wince at the mention of the zombie-like creatures and instead watched quietly as Jonathan opened the door all the way and stood in the door way, leaning against the door frame.

"Harry," Harry said, looking down at blinking a couple of times. If he didn't have his glasses, then he didn't have his wand either. Good Merlin, Hermione _and_ Ron were going to kill him. Mrs. Weasley too.

"What?" Harry looked up and locked green eyes with hazel. "You—is that your name? Harry?"

Harry nodded. "No one calls me Sir, at least, no one who's ever met me more than once."

Jonathan grinned lightly. "Yeah, I can understand," he said looking down. Jonathan swallowed suddenly, like he was building himself to do something. Harry tensed automatically, and calculated the distance from the boy to the door. No windows, but if he pushed hard enough, the boy would be surprised enough to let him through. An escape from an unknown place though, that could be an issue. "I.. uh , well Si—Harry, I don't know if you remember anything—"

"I do," Harry answered, tight lipped. Anger edged his voice, and Jonathan's head snapped up, looking more curious than scared.

Jonathan nodded. "You do? Then you know where you are?" Now the kid was looking a little scared.

Harry eyed him cautiously. "No. No I don't. I remember being pulled away from my morning toast." Harry leveled his eyes at the boy. "Anything you'd like to share then?"

Jonathan swallowed and shook his head. "The others should be coming back soon. They'll explain what happened, and why you… why they called you."

Shock jolted Harry's heated gaze. "'Called me'?" he echoed. "What—"

Jonathan shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. "Listen… Harry, I can't say anything until the rest of the order gets here. They want you to know why there was no other choice to—"

"The order?" Harry asked, frowning. "What's the Order got to do with this? No one's had a meeting since Voldemort die—"

"Don't say his name!" Jonathan yelled, stepping into the room and reaching out to Harry in horror.

Harry stepped back, surprised at Jonathan's reaction. "What do you—"

Jonathan looked around the room, fear etched deeply into his young face. "You can't say his name here. You don't understand. If you said it then—"

"Jonathan, what are you talking about? He'd dead. Voldem—_mhhh_." Jonathan reached out and clasped a hand over Harry's face, cutting off his voice.

Jonathan stepped closer to Harry and stared him in the eye, his face tight with fear and his breathing quicker than a flying snitch. "No he's not Harry. Not here. Maybe where you've been… where you live, he might be, but here, he's still darkening the world. Still killing. Still—"

Harry slowly pulled Jonathan's hand away from his face. "The taboo?" Harry asked quietly.

Jonathan nodded, his eyes glancing around. "The house is protected, under a lot of wards, but you—you can never be too sure. He can be anywhere. Anyone."

Harry narrowed his eyes and stepped slowly away from the young man. "I'm in a parallel world. A different dimension."

Jonathan nodded wordlessly, looking unsure.

"You brought me to another world with Vold—with _you-know-who_. Another Dark Lord. Another Light and Dark battle raging. Another Hogwarts. Another—" Harry cut himself off. Another everything. Another Ron and Hermione. Another Dursely's. Another—

Harry looked back at Jonathan. "Jonathan," Harry started, something acidic rising from the depths of his stomach, "the woman from before… She had red hair, and green eyes. She—"

Jonathan looked confused. "The woman that yelled at me? That's my mum, Lily. Dad, his name's James, actually was there too. He got there right after you passed out. Weird really, you and my dad look a lot alike. Sirius thought you could pass off as twins if dad was younger. Sirius is my dad's best mate." Jonathan looked closer at Harry, like he was trying to read something off his face. "Do you know them in your world?"

Harry's tongue must have swollen, for he couldn't speak. Merlin, he felt he could barely breathe. Lily. Her name had been Lily. And James. Lily and James. Sirius. And he was in a different world. One where Voldemort was alive. One where— Harry turned his back on Jonathan and breathed deeply.

"What is your last name?" Harry asked quietly, coming out almost as a whisper.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment. "Potter," he answered just as quietly like he knew the importance of his answer. "Jonathan Ignotus Potter."

Harry took a quiet, shaky breath, and latched his fingers together in front of him, away from the prying eyes of Jonathan. His brother. _No,_ Harry thought immediately, _not my brother. This worlds Harry's brother. Not mine._

"Harry?" Jonathan asked. "Did you know me in your world? My mum?"

Harry swallowed and breathed out. He shook his head. "Not at all," he said truthfully. "Do you—do you have an older brother Jonathan?" If this world's Harry was here, did that mean they already know who he was? Was he was still here? Harry frowned. Could they meet? Could two of the same people even live in the same dimension? Hermione had said once that dimensions were tricky business. Only one person of the same soul could theoretically be in the same world. So was this worlds Harry sent back to his then? He blanched. Oh Merlin, the reporters would turn him to shreds.

"What?" Jonathan asked, his voice broken, and quieter than before.

Harry turned around at the sound of Jonathan's voice in confusion. He'd only asked— _oh_. _Of course. That's why I'm able to be here. _Harry only had to look at his face to know. "Your older brother died didn't he?"

Jonathan looked back and forth between Harry's eyes. "Harry." Harry tried not to jump at his name. "His name, it was Harry James Potter." Jonathan looked away towards the bed Harry had woke up in. "He was my mums and dads first child. He died after a… a family friend went dark."

"Peter," Harry said, mostly to himself, nodding in thought. Of course, instead of Voldemort coming, Peter could have just as easily killed him. Stolen him away as a child. He had plenty of opportunities as a close family friend. Babysat one time, and was gone forever from this worlds Lilly and James. Handed over to Voldemort so Lilly couldn't sacrifice herself for him.

"Yes," Jonathan said breathlessly. Harry looked up and found Jonathan's eyes glued to his. "Peter Pettigrew."

Harry nodded, answering his unsaid question. "I know of him."

Jonathan looked closer at him. "Did you—"

"Jonathan!" a woman's voice shouted from outside the room, somewhere else in the house. "We're back. Dumbledore wants us back there soon, so get your—Jonathan?" the woman's voice got louder and the thin clicks of high heels echoed down the wooden hallway outside of Harry's room. "Jonathan, where are you?"

"Here mum. I'm… well—"

A thin red headed woman rounded the corner and stopped before the doorframe, staring. She looked at Jonathan first, and then at Harry. Her eyes pierced through the blurry world and Harry could only stare as she took him in and then surveyed the room like she expected it to be in shambles. "Jonathan…" she started quietly. "What are you doing—"

Harry was talking before he could think about moving his mouth and his eyes stayed glued to her, drinking in her frame. "Your son Mrs. Potter, has said nothing to me. He only answered a few questions of mine that I needed to know, including the fact that I have been taken from my world and placed into a new one."

Despite his soft tone, Lily nearly flinched. "I am sorry for your… discomfort at this Mr…"

"Harry," Harry tried to smile. "Just Harry."

"Harry," she said quietly, showing him her own small forced smile.

Harry nodded. "Jonathan has been informing me of your worlds… differences from mine."

Lily glanced at her son before returning to look at Harry. "As I said, I am sorry for this, but—"

"—you have to wait for the order," Harry nodded, smiling a little for her benefit. Why though, he had no idea. He was the one in a different world, replaced in one completely unfamiliar.

Lily's eyes jumped in surprise. "You also have the Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked. "Yes. We also have one. No longer needed, but there still the same."

Lily smiled, and Harry didn't think he was breathing. His mother was beautiful. It was no wonder his father had fallen so hard for—_No. Not your mother. Not your father. Think. Not your world. Not your family, _Harry thought viciously to himself. Better to correct it now than get ideas later. _Not yours_. "So the Dark Lord_ was_ vanquished in your world then?" she asked with a shine in her eyes.

Harry nodded and smiled back at her. He couldn't help it. He didn't think he wanted to. "It wasn't easy." His smile turned sour with the memories that decided to assault him with the lasting taste of his words. "It was horrible." Harry's jaw clenched together and he looked away, thinking back on the day Voldemort had died. The bodies lined up, wrapped in white cloth. "It's something I don't ever want to do again." Harry looked back up at Lily and found her staring back at him with mixing emotions. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Regret. Shame. Harry stared at her and swallowed. "Ever."

"Harry I—"she started, opening her mouth farther before closing her mouth with a click.

"She wants to say that we're sorry," someone said from the doorway. Harry looked up and locked eyes with hazel eyes. A different eye shape than Jonathans, but the same hazel. An older man, with untidy black hair and circular, wire frame, glasses. James Potter.

Harry felt numb. All emotions felt turned down like a volume button pressed on mute. He stared at the man watching him from the doorway, and finally, he could see why people thought his father and him the same. They were nearly the same height, with James standing only an inch or two taller than him. He had Harry's eyebrows, and cheekbones. The same chin and nose. The same width of shoulders, maybe Harry's a little less wide and a little less arm muscle, but nearly the same. Almost like looking into a mirror.

"Mr. Potter," Harry said, surprised at himself at how even his voice sounded.

"Harry," James nodded to him.

Harry turned to Lily. "There's no need to apologize ma'am. I would just ask you to return me to my home and all would be forgiven." Harry thought quietly at the back of his mind at how formal he sounded. It was slightly disturbing.

Lily's eyes watered at the corners, and Harry stood stunned at her. "I'm so sorry Harry, but we can't."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together and watched silently as a tear slipped from her eyes. "You can't what?"

Her lips thinned in a sad frown and her chin shook. "We can't send you back Harry. I'm so sorry, but we can't."

A heavy weight at the bottom of Harry's stomach fell and he suddenly felt weightless. Numb again. Shocked. Denial. _No. That wasn't right. This was a misunderstanding. Wrong. This couldn't_—Harry shook his head and stepped backwards. The back of his legs hit the side of the bed and he let himself fall down against it. _Wrong. _"Why?" Harry asked, looking up to James. "What did you do to—" Harry stopped himself and looked to Lily. "What did you _do_?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jonathan yelled angrily. Harry glanced at him and back at Lily who was crying silently.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I just… I'm sorry." Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"No," Lily said, walking closer to him, until she was right in front of him. "We are the ones who should be apologizing. When we did the summoning ritual, we had assumed an adult would come through. Not a… well not a child Harry."

Harry smiled thinly. "Mrs. Potter I haven't been a child for a long time."

Lily kneeled down to his height on the bed. Harry looked up to her and met her eyes with his silently. She looked calm. Warm. Safe. How she'd looked in Harry's imagination for all his life. "You were supposed to be a veteran auror. Or someone wiser than what we had. We summoned the most capable to defeat him. The strongest. The one who had already defeated him. None of us had any idea that…"

Harry nodded, understanding. "It would be a teenager barely out of Hogwarts?"

Lily nodded. "I don't know how the spell went wrong, I checked, double checked, and triple checked the runes before we started the ritual. For our mistake, I am sorry."

"The Potter family apologizes," James said from the doorway, walking farther into the room, coming up behind Lily. Jonathan stood closer to his father at his side. "For our mistake, we have taken you from your world, and out into one unfamiliar and dangerous."

Harry looked up at the tree of them in confusion. "Wrong? The spell didn't go wrong."

Lily looked ashamed. "Yes it did Harry. It was supposed to retrieve the vanquisher of the Dark Lord in your world. Not a child."

Harry sighed. Here we go. "Your spell worked Mrs. Potter, the Potter family owes me no apology."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "No way in Merlin."

Harry smiled grimly at the young man. "Trust me, killing the great snake face wasn't worth the publicity that went along with it. I barely get left alone."

Jonathan looked at him incredulously. "_You_ defeated the Dark Lord?"

Harry felt the familiar slip of darkness engulf his chest. "Not without a great amount of help. And lost lives."

Lily stared at him, her mouth opened in quiet horror. "You killed him?"

Harry looked away from her, shame rising from his stomach from the look in her eyes. "I had no choice. He had killed so many already. So many students."

"He attacked _Hogwarts_?" James asked, his voice loud in the quiet room.

"In the Final Battle, yes, but he had had control of Hogwarts for a year before that," Harry stared at James and grinned from the corner of his mouth. "So really, the spell worked perfectly."

"Your parents…" Lily said turning Harry's attention back to her, looking at him with sad eyes. "They _let_ you—"

"My parent's died a long time ago Mrs. Potter," he interrupted quietly. " That's the side effect of wars. People die who don't always deserve to. They had no say in what I did with my life and they had no advice to give with the defeat of Vold—you-know-who." Harry swallowed. "They just gave me silent support. And for that much I was grateful." He breathed out and stood up from the bed, feeling the small Potter family watching him with careful eyes. "I'd like to think they're proud of what I did."

"For defeating you-know-who? You can bloody well bet there proud of you Harry. I can just _imagine_ the kind of—" Lily lightly smacked the back of Jonathan's head, cutting him off.

Harry watched Jonathan make hurt eyes at his mother and Lily brush the back of her sons head softly. An ache Harry knew all too well swelled at the center of his chest, and he purposely moved his gaze away. Hazel eyes met his, and Harry knew James had been watching him. Studying him, might have been the better word. Harry kept his locked with James, too stubborn to look away, admitting his weakness. So it hurt. So what. Other kid's parents had been taken away in the war. He was no one special.

"So," Harry said steadily staring at James. "The Order meeting?"

Harry couldn't read the man's facial expressions, but suddenly James seemed a little less intense. "Dumbledore asked us to arrive at Headquarters as soon as you'd awakened."

"Is Grimmauld Place still Headquarters?" Harry asked, curious.

"It was recently installed as Headquarters actually, about three years ago. Was it—" James asked.

Harry nodded. "For us too."

James nodded and Harry looked to the door. "Anything else?" he asked.

James grinned. "Well, we'd best get you glasses before you squint any harder and your eyes will fall out."

Harry didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Very funny."

"Sirius thinks so."

James turned around out the door, and Harry blinked back the sour feelings left by his Godfathers name. Jonathan followed after his father's heels out the room, missing Harry's slip of the face, but Lily was standing behind for Harry and had not. Harry followed after Jonathan without prompting, and Lily followed after him with a furrow between her brows.

* * *

**I really didn't expect such a response from you guys! So I decided to continue on with this as a story :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**UP NEXT: Harry meets the Order of this world.**

**~Missmusicluver**


	3. The Order and a Surname

**Yea, no, I don't own this.**

* * *

James transfigured a book on the hallway table outside into a pair of square glasses and handed them over to Harry. Harry accepted them and slid them on easily, instantly grateful to the suddenly clear cut world around him. "How did you know the eye prescription?" Harry asked looking over to James for the first time without the blurry edges.

The sides of James's face tipped up into a smile. "Educated guess."

Harry didn't have time to think about what that meant as in the next moment, Jonathan was turning him around to face him with a bright smile. "They look good on you," he said grinning. "Not as good as they'd look on me, but, even perfection has its limits."

"Oh I'm sure," Harry deadpanned.

James flashed an amused smile and walked down the hallway ahead of them. Jonathan tipped his head at his father's back. "Come on. Don't want to miss our own party."

Harry followed James and Jonathan Potter out of the room he'd woken up in and farther down through the massive house. It was a nice house, Harry decided. With polished wooden floors, tall windows, thin, light colored curtains, and worn brown furniture throughout, the house looked … well, homey. Something completely different from the tornado of the comfortable Burrow, or the pristine Dursely home; it was a nice median between the two. Something Harry decided that he quite liked.

"You have a wonderful home," Harry said out loud, not missing Jonathan's smirks whenever he glanced back and saw Harry staring.

James looked over his shoulder backwards at him, and grinned proudly. "Potter Manor. It's been in the family for generations actually. The parents wanted somewhere smaller, Lilly and I needed someplace bigger than our last. With new memories." The grinned turned bitter at the end, and Harry realized he must have been talking about himself, or, the other Harry. The Harry that died.

Although, where had the Potter Manor gone in his world? Harry didn't think he owned anything more than Sirius's old home and his family vault of course, but still, where had this house been in Harry's world?

"So we're not in Godric's Hallow then?" Harry asked, looking out one of the tall windows. Outside was a grassy field large enough to put in a quidditch pitch in, with large oak trees that rose taller than the upper floors. A pond, small lake maybe, covered the far right side of the property surrounded by tall trees and green grass as well. _Like something out of a post card really_, Harry mused.

"Did your Potters live there too?" James asked with a raised brow.

"Huh?" Harry snatched his concentration back and glanced at James confused for a second before it caught back up with him. The house. Right. Godric's... oh. Smart. Real smooth Potter. "Oh, uh, yea. The Potters... for a bit they did. Not there anymore."

Jonathan slowed and fell into step beside Harry. "Well don't skip the details Harry. Where'd we go to? Tell me not _America _though. Granddad threatened to whisk us all there once, when Hogwarts looked about to fall a couple years back, and I thought I'd rather move to Beauxbatons than go there."

"What's wrong with the States? And Beauxbatons?" Harry asked lightly, though confused. There wasn't anything wrong with the Beauxbatons Academy here was there? Was it overtaken? Harry felt a little worried at the thought of Madame Maxime being taken away as Headmistress. Though, if she was half giant, and nothing had changed from the original War, Harry doubted the Headmistress was still taking care of the school. Or even alive.

"Oh nothing's _wrong_ with it per say, but they're all a bunch of stuck up, pixie nosed-"Lilly smacked the back of her son's head forwards and Jonathan ran a hand through the back of his dark hair grinning. "Of course, don't say that to _Bill Weasley_ or you'd have a curse thrown at your back so fast Merlin's bal-"

Lily smacked the back of her sons head a little harder. "Jonathan," she warned, staring with narrowed eyes.

Jonathan raised his hands in surrender to his mum and grinned back to Harry. He came close to Harry's ear and whispered, "No really though, if you meet them you'd-"

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan backed up from Harry and laughed. "Alright! Alright, sorry. Just trying to make him laugh, that's all."

Harry didn't laugh, but he grinned at the younger man's attempt. "So Bill and Fleur got married here as well then?"

Jonathan nodded. "Soon as they could. Yours?"

Harry nodded. "Summer before my seventh year."

"So they were destined, in both worlds." Jonathan huffed a little like it was a blow to his ego.

"Disappointed?" Harry smiled.

Jonathan shoved his hands in his pockets with a grin. "No, she wanted me before Bill."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Right. I'm sure."

"She did!"

Harry doubted it, and thought about where the French lady and Jonathan could have met. Only one idea came to him. "You were her date for the Goblet of Fire's Ball then?"

Jonathan frowned, confused. "No, I met her at an Order meeting in my third year. What's a 'Goblet of Fire'?"

It was Harry's turn to frown. "You didn't... Hogwarts didn't hold the competition for the Goblet of Fire?"

"When?" Jonathan asked, his frown falling deeper. "Recently? As in, the past few _years_? Merlin no. Heard rumors about it in my third year, but the Headmaster thought that it would be too dangerous," Jonathan said, glancing at Harry. He stared for a few seconds before his lower jaw dropped a fraction and his eyes widened in disbelief. "No _way_. You did? You were in the competition?"

Harry looked away, down the hallway that was leading them through to a large living room with two fireplaces and a balcony out to the backyard.

"Won it."

"You _won_ the competition? You got the eternal glory? The galleons? What did you do with that much _money_?" Jonathan asked with a slack jaw. "What were the challenges? How did you defeat them? McLaggen swears he heard Flitwick say there could have been _dragons_!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of the daft Gryffindor who had hit Harry with a bludger in his sixth year. He opened his mouth to answer, but Lily beat him to saying anything.

"What year were you in Harry... when you joined the competition?" she asked behind him. Harry felt her eyes on him from behind, but didn't turn around. Something...off was in her voice. She was holding something back, and it set Harry on edge.

"My fourth year Mrs. Potter," Harry answered truthfully. "And I didn't really have a choice," he mumbled under his breath, only heard by Jonathan who turned to give him a weird look.

"Your fourth year?" Lily echoed. "Surely, there was an age limit for such a competition," she said, making the statement sound more like a question. "The history of the games should have disbanded the Goblet of Fire from the beginning by itself. To play it again, and in the times of you-know-who's war with such a young student should have been forbidden."

"It's a magical contract Mrs. Potter, no one had a choice."

"But a fourth year?"

Harry didn't like where this conversation was going, and with each question, he began to get more and more uncomfortable. What could he say? What would be too much? Should he say anything? Did they _need_ to know?

Harry ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. "Mrs. Potter, it's a long story and not one I intended to share…" Harry let his sentence drop and his teeth clenched together. "Ever."

The Potter family and Harry stepped through the living room into a large kitchen with a small side door that looked the size for a house elf. James stopped and turned around, picking up a small butter knife in the process. He turned and faced Harry dead on. "It's alright Harry. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I know you must be..." James trailed off, unsure how to proceed and Harry didn't step forwards to help him. James looked down at Harry and sighed. "...disoriented."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's a word for it," Harry agreed lightly, though he didn't look away from James.

James turned away first, and pulled out his wand. "We'll be traveling by portkey to Headquarters."

"Alright," Harry answered tightly. He just wanted this to get on with.

"Ready?" James asked, looking around first to Lily, then Jonathan and Harry. Harry nodded, and James muttered a spell under his breath at the butter knife. The knife glowed blue, and James held out the butter knife to everyone around the table. "On three," James said. "One." Harry reached out and touched the tip of the knife. Jonathan followed his lead and touched the blunted edge. "Two." Lily reached out afterwards and locked eyes with her husband. Harry watched them silently communicate and wondered from the back of his mind if they were practicing legilimency. "Three."

The world spun around Harry, his chest compressed inwards, and his stomach rolled. Harry felt as though he were in the center of a spinning wheel traveling much too fast that was slowly compressing him into a rubber tube. Harry closed his eyes against the swirling colors and waited for it to stop. The spinning lasted for a second longer before Harry was released to an unmoving floor and strong walls. Harry leaned against the first solid piece of house he could find and Jonathan clasped a hand at his shoulder like he was trying to be a comfort. "Not used to travel by portkey?" he asked.

"I prefer broomstick if I had the choice," Harry said honestly, trying to remember how to breathe.

Jonathan laughed. "You're like my dad. Love to live his life on the back of a Nimbus. Never liked portkeys either." Jonathan squeezed his shoulder and walked ahead of him down a familiar hallway. Jonathan glanced back at him. "Think you can remember how to get around?"

Harry stood up and gave him a dry look. "I'll manage."

Jonathan grinned and shot him a sickly sweet pout. "Don't need me to hold your hand or anything Harry?"

"Piss off," Harry said back with a grin, standing up straight and walking ahead of Jonathan. "Where's the meeting held at?" Harry asked.

"Where was yours?" Jonathan said walking in step with him.

"Dining room," Harry answered automatically. He looked at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow.

"Same. Biggest place without screaming portraits," he shrugged.

Harry almost laughed. When Grimmauld Place had been burnt to the ground, the annoying 'art' had been burnt as well, so he didn't have to worry about waking up to Mrs. Black causing him morning headaches. It was one of the rare times he was grateful the Death Eaters had been there. Harry quirked a side smile. "I can imagine."

"You don't have to worry about that don't you?" Jonathan guessed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and made his way farther into the house. He heard James and Lily following behind him, and he suddenly realized that they had heard Jonathan and him taking. Harry clenched his jaw and squashed down a bloom of smug happiness that rose unchecked in the middle of his chest. _Not okay Potter. Knock it off._

Harry kept walking but stopped himself in front of the suddenly present closed dining room door. The Order was behind the door, and behind that, were faces lost to his world. Sirius. Remus maybe? Mad-Eye? Snape? Harry froze and didn't think he could move to open the door. He wanted to open the door. Oh Merlin, he wanted to _see_ Sirius and Remus. But at the same time, he really _really_ didn't want to. They didn't know. Didn't share the same experience with him that he had had with their memories. They had never met him. Didn't know him. He was just a memory lost to them. A shadow of the boy that could have been in their world.

Harry could hear faint voices through the door, but none that he could distinguish between. He put his hand on the door knob, trying to force his body to just keep going, but his fingers wouldn't move for him. He couldn't open the damn door.

"Harry?" Lily asked behind him.

Of course they were standing behind him and watching. _Of course_.

Harry didn't let go of the door, but he looked behind him over his shoulder. "Sorry," he whispered. Lily looked confused for a moment, before her lips parted in understanding and she looked across to James beside her with sad knowing etched in the wrinkles of her eyes. "I just need to…"Harry let himself trail off, unable to really say anything else. Until what? He was okay? This wasn't okay, and he wouldn't be. Not with reliving this. These people were _dead_ to him.

"Take your time Harry. Do what you need to," James said lowly, nodding to the door.

"I hadn't even thought about…" Lily said softly, trailing off to her own inner thoughts.

A vein in James's cheek ticked. "No one did Lils, it's not your fault."

Lily looked at the hand Harry had wrapped around the door handle with white knuckles. She shook her head, like pity, lost to her own musings. "You shouldn't have to. You were supposed to be someone else… "

Harry looked up sharply.

_Someone else _couldn't do it. Harry had. _Harry_ had lived every damned year at Hogwarts doing what others couldn't. _He_ had been the one who got that bloody sorcerer's stone. _He_ had fought the damn snake that had come out of the Chamber of Secrets. _He_ had killed it. _He _had fought off dementors, gone through the Goblet of Fire, lived through Voldemort every year's encounter, watched his family die, friends get hurt, and _he_ had been the one who had _died_ to bring down one of the worst Dark Lords the world had ever seen. _Harry_. Him. He wasn't a child to be pitied, he was a man who had outlived a Dark Lord, and _dammit_ he wasn't about to let himself be labeled as someone to be brushed aside because of his _feelings_.

Whatever had paralyzed his hand from moving released him as hot anger rushed through his blood and across his face. "Sorry for that then," he said darkly before he opened the door and looked away from Lily. He watched her face fall before he could turn his gaze completely away, and a small part in the pit of his stomach turned in guilt.

He ignored it and walked through the door into the dining room.

Conversation stopped. Heads turned and Harry gazed over every head in the room, but didn't keep his gaze focused on one person for too long. He kept his eyes moving, taking in every face, and burying his feelings from showing on his face. "Afternoon," Harry said softly, looking over Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Luna, Fred and George. They all nodded back, but Harry could only stare for a moment longer at both of the red haired twins. Both of them. They were sitting close together from their heads previously bent together over a scrap of paper, muttering under their breaths like they were keeping a secret only they could manage. Harry kept his face blank as he passed them, but he didn't think he could up and speak if someone had asked him to at that moment.

Behind him, Harry heard James talking quietly, "Sirius back yet?"

"Not due back till after five," a deep voice answered. Kingsley?

Someone stood up from the left side of the room, and Harry immediately followed the movement, his eyes finding periwinkle blue staring at him through half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore," Harry breathed out. Why was he surprised?

The older wizard smiled softly at Harry. "You know me from your world my boy?"

Harry watched the man smile from the corners of his mouth. Something he'd seen so many times before, but hadn't realized he'd missed it until just then. Good Merlin, Dumbledore was standing right in front of him. Still alive. "Honestly Headmaster, I doubt there are very few people who don't know your name from either world."

Jonathan laughed from behind Harry and slung a friendly arm across his shoulders like they had known each other for years. "His humors a little dry, but you get used to him."

"Yes because we know each other _so_ well," Harry snarked.

"See. He agrees."

"You are definitely a Potter." Harry shrugged the arm off and stepped away.

Fred and George Weasley laughed from across the room and another pair of men closer to Dumbledore hid scoffs behind broken coughs. Harry turned to them, and surprisingly, recognized them. Fabian and Gideon Prewett. With matching red hair, identical grins and wrinkled faces, Harry was surprised to not have noticed them sooner. They wore different clothes, but they held themselves in the same way matching brothers would. It was uncanny, how much they shared likeness to Fred and George.

_Mrs. Weasley must be happy._ Harry nodded to them without thinking. "Mr. Prewetts," he said.

The laughing stopped. Gazed turned from warm to suspicious in the next moment and Harry really felt as though he needed to be hit over the head. With something large. "You know us?" one of the twins asked. And heavy.

An uncomfortable silence followed his question and Harry stood rooted to the spot. Did he lie? Admit the truth? Harry turned and decided just to ignore the problem. He spoke to Dumbledore. "The Potters told me the Order needed to speak with me. I'm here."

Dumbledore gazed at him over his glasses like Harry was a puzzling book in another language. "Yes, I dare say you are," the aging wizard said softly, staring unabashed. It was quiet for a moment, before he straightened suddenly like he had come to a decision. Inside, Harry cringed. Dumbledore had had a habit of doing that, and when he did, the grandfatherly aura disappeared and instead a strong sort of _determination_ seemed to ooze from him_._ And it was currently, all aimed at Harry.

Oh joy.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes my boy?" Dumbledore said stepping closer.

"Can we start…"Harry watched Dumbledore walk closer and closer to Harry. His eyes didn't waver and his robes barely moved as he walked, giving Dumbledore the strange effect of seemingly to walk on air. Harry rotated his jaw backwards. To others, Dumbledore might have looked serene, but to Harry, seeing that glint in his eye, and the sure way that he walked with his wand, caused Harry to unconsciously lean backwards. It made the old wizard look powerful. _Dangerous _even_._ "Stop staring at me."

Harry hadn't realized he'd spoken until he saw Dumbledore pause midstep. "I'm sorry?" Blue eyes focused like a laser towards him.

Confusion and embarrassment heated his face. _What an overreaction. _Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but then felt a brush against his mental shields. He jolted upright in surprise. Had the Headmaster just…

The warm feelings of seeing his old Headmaster disappeared, and Harry got angry. Really angry. "Do _not_ get into my head Albus," Harry hissed low, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have been kind so far since I discovered I had been kidnapped from my home. I have listened patiently to the Potters explain why I'm here, I have stayed friendly, and I have not let my impatience at this ordeal get the best of my temper," Harry started, feeling a warm tingling rise at the base of his hand.

"I have been a very patient man Albus, but do _not_ mistake my friendliness for ignorance. Do _not_ think that I will sit in the dark of information that is needed for me to return to a home I was stolen from." Harry felt cold magic rise to the top of his skin as his anger grew. Wand or not, his anger was curling from the hurt imbedded in his bones. With every person he'd lost, every spot of blood he'd seen, every pair of glazed over eyes he'd closed, it could have been stopped so much sooner if he had been trusted with the important information from the start. The hurt, confusion, anger and regret washed together like paint to create a black wall of anger that was fueling his magic. "_Do not mistake me for a pawn in your game Albus._ Do not think manipulation or mind reading games will save you from the Dark Lords will only become a rope of security that you will hang yourself with_. And do NOT mistake me for the boy in years you see in your sight._"

Harry's voice boomed, and Albus's beard was brushed backwards at Harry's release of magic in every word. Harry kept his eyes locked on Albus, but the wizard's robes flew around him like a fan was set in front of him in a Loreal commercial. The wind pushed Harry's hair in front of his eyes for a split second, distracting him, and he lifted his eyes from the Professor's no-longer-twinkling blue to the room around him.

Wands were pointed at him from all sides. Face's blurred together, and all he saw were Fred and George smashed together on the ground under their mother who was covering them with her arms away from Harry. _Away from Harry_. Like he was the threat—the danger. Harry looked down at himself and felt his lips part in surprise. His feet weren't touching the ground. Harry was _floating_.

His surprise dropped him back to the ground and he landed unstably on his feet. He held out his arms to balance him and the wands of the wizards around him followed. "Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked to the right of Dumbledore, her wand up to Harry.

"I'm quite all right Minerva. Just a little taken back is all," Dumbledore said, brushing his beard back over his chest. "A slight miscalculation really," he said, looking up to Harry, who was watching him closely.

Dumbledore hadn't raised his wand. He hadn't tried to protect himself. Knowing what Harry was saying,_ threatening_, he hadn't even raised a hand back. Guilt slunk down Harry's back and wriggled around in his chest like a dead weight. Accidental magic didn't happen unless strong emotions were involved, and that was usually for children with magic untrained. Harry was not an untrained wizard. "I'm sorry," Harry blurted out, looking to Dumbledore. "I don't know where that came from, I just… I've had a long day."

The anger surprised him; Harry didn't know where it had come from. Maybe left over from the war, all of the funerals he'd been to recently, the stress of leading the Wizarding World into a new Era, the change… Harry sighed deeply. "I do apologize for my actions against you Professor. I am… disoriented," Harry said, borrowing back James's word.

Dumbledore did not come closer to Harry but instead nodded to Minerva in a silent order. Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding and lowered her wand, but did not put it away. The other wands followed her direction and were put lowered or tucked back into different colored robes. Harry doubted they were far from itching fingers though.

"I believe it is I who should apologize Mr…" Dumbledore said, still standing away from Harry.

"Harry," Harry answered. "Just Harry."

"You've no surname boy?" A rough, gnarled voice asked from Harry's right.

Harry glanced over to the speaker and fought to keep a smile from his face. Mad-Eye Moody looked exactly the same from the last time Harry had seen him. Maybe a few more scars across his face, but the patchwork looked the same. His magical blue eye whirled around in its socket every couple of seconds, but Moody's normal one blue one strained at Harry's face darkly.

So his temper tantrum hadn't gone unchecked in his eyes then. Another point lost to him.

"I do," Harry said slowly.

"Is it a secret you can't share with the class?" Moody asked, narrowing his one good eye at him.

Harry opened his mouth, and then abruptly shut it. Well that was the question, wasn't it? "I… I think it best if no one knows my last name just yet Mad-Eye."

If Moody was surprised to have Harry recognize him, he didn't show it on his face. He only leaned forwards on his staff and sneered. "Oh, and why's that?"

"I'm treating this like a wizard would if they were to go back in time. I don't know what has happened in your world, what you know, or what you've done to get where you are now. If I give information that you're not ready for, I doubt you'd like the end result," Harry answered calmly.

"That's not for you to decide boy. You're only here to give us information! No matter the bloody cost of what you think!" Moody yelled.

"Mad-Eye whatever horrors you think you've seen in this war, I can assure you, if given the right opportunity, could grow far worse than _you_ can even dream."

"And you've experience in this?" someone else familiar asked. A soft voice, worn and wearied, but comforting. Harry followed the voice, and turned his head to look at a graying, aging, middle aged man with tattered clothes and old eyes. Remus.

"Experience? No, thankfully. I had a friend stop me before I did anything stupid," Harry said, staring. Harry looked down at Remus's hand and saw no wedding ring. So he wasn't married to Tonks then. Or had had Teddy.

Remus stared back at Harry and frowned in thought. "Are you ... well?"

Harry blinked away from Remus and nodded. "Yea, sorry. It's uh, been a long a while since I've seen y—well you're counterpart."

Remus blinked and bowed his head. "I see. How long ago did I die in your world?"

"Four months," Harry answered quietly.

"You can answer that, but you can't tell us your last name!" Moody barked angrily.

"That's completely different," Harry said, turning away from Remus, who was now staring openly at Harry.

"Like Death Eaters bloody left testi—"

"Alastor," Dumbledore interrupted quietly, cutting Moody off. "I do think Harry only has our best wishes in mind. He does not seem the type to…" Dumbledore looked to Harry. "…scare easily."

Harry sighed. "Why don't we just start from the beginning. You tell me your story, and I'll—"

"What? Lie to us and make yourself a cover to hide under?" Moody asked hatefully.

"No, but I'll _consider_ telling you all of my story."

"That's not good enough!"

"That's all I can give you."

Moody turned to the wizards surrounding him. "We haven't tested him. He won't tell us his name and he admits to hiding secrets. He can't be trusted!"

"Alastor that does not—"Dumbledore tried.

"Your eyes deceive you Albus, this is no ordinary boy! I can see him!" Moody yelled, slamming his staff to the ground. Red sparks erupted from the end of his staff and Harry nearly jumped from his skin. Merlin he'd forgotten how loud that man's voice could get.

"What do you mean, you 'see him'?" James asked, glancing at Harry.

Moody pointed at his magical eye. "This doesn't miss much. Not much at all. It's kept me alive through dark wizards and idiots alike at my neck and it knows when it see's something bad. Something dark."

Harry frowned. "I am no Dark Wizard Mad-Eye."

Moody turned to him, and his magical eye stayed strained on Harry. The back of Harry's neck shivered uncomfortably. "A part of you is."

Harry's frown deepened and annoyance cut through his voice. "What do you mean 'a part of me'—" Harry stopped his sentence and stared at Mad-Eye is coming horror. What Moody had meant, what he said, it couldn't be right. Be real. "That's not possible," Harry whispered. "It was killed."

Moody sneered. "Apparently not."

Harry felt the world spin and he backed up ungracefully as the world tilted in front of him. He held out his arms to catch himself, but fell backwards onto, surprisingly, a cushioned chair. His backside hit the back of the seat and he leaned forwards in the chair so his elbow was on his knees and his head was in his hands. The room was silent.

"Harry?" Jonathan asked.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to negotiate with Moody. He didn't want to have to explain why a part of him, a part he thought had been killed off by Voldemort, was back again and darkening his soul. _Dammit_ he'd just gotten his own unattached soul back! And how the _hell_ was Voldemort's soul attached back onto—

Harry thought back to the sudden flash of pain he'd gotten when he'd 'passed' through to this world. Had that been… Oh Merlin. Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on its end, and looked up tiredly. Several people gasped. Harry looked over confused at the noise. What? What had he missed?

"Oh Albus," Professor McGonagall said, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"That's not possible," Remus breathed out in shock, his eyes fixed on Harry.

Harry turned around behind him to see what they were all staring at, only to come face to face with the back of the chair he was sitting in. What were they all looking at? Harry turned back to the mob of witches and wizards before him confused. He glanced around, and found the older generation staring at him in shock while the younger generation took turns staring at their parents before staring at him in confusion. "What?" Harry asked them all, looking at them all. What had gotten into them?

Moody moved forwards from the group and coughed lowly. "Your surname boy," Moody said quietly, if not _gently_, "was it Potter?"

Harry froze.

* * *

**AHAHA cliffhanger. Sorry. not sorry. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the fantastic reviews :) I appreciate it. **

**UP NEXT: The meeting continues and truths come out**

**~Missmusicluver**


	4. The Road So Far Here

**I own nothing in this Wizarding world, only my on imagination.**

* * *

Dozens of eyes trained on Harry as Moody's question hung in the air. _Your surname boy, was it Potter?_ Harry's throat closed and he leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers together in front of him. Oh Merlin. Did he tell them the truth?

Moody stared at Harry avidly, and Harry looked back unblinking. No, lying wouldn't be wise. Not here, and not now. But could he tell them everything? Was this Voldemort even like the Voldemort from Harry's world? Both of Moody's eyes didn't move away from Harry's face, and Harry sighed out tiredly. Well, this was going to be a story to tell when he got back. "It is. My name is Harry James Potter," Harry lowered his head in a nod.

Jonathan's mouth opened and he leaned back on his heels in surprise, before he turned to his parents to look for confirmation. James and Lily Potter stood together, hands tight in the other's palm, standing like statues in the room of quiet amazement. Harry peered at James across the room, breathing slowly. James stared back, his head drooped low, and his eyes roaming over Harry's face wildly like he was trying to memorize every line in his face. James met Harry's eye and a corner of the man's lips came up.

Heat simmered under Harry's chest and his nose itched at the sudden warmth. It was a smile. Half of a smile really, but it wasn't pity, anger, or an apology. It was a smile. Something that said _hi, welcome back_. Something that meant _I don't regret it... And I care. _An answering smile automatically twitched at the side of Harry's mouth and the heat spread to the tips of Harry's fingers.

He looked to the red headed woman on James arm, and the small smile fell away. Like a damp cloth over a fire, Harry's insides fizzled out and a pinprick of ice caught him deep in the stomach. She was crying. Green eyes solely focused on him, she heaved in deep breaths that shook her shoulders and released broken tears down her face in used tracks. She looked at him like the world was breaking, like she'd been lied to her entire life and an unthinkable truth had been set before her without warning. She grasped James tighter and a fresh course of tears ran down her cheeks as she took him in front of her.

Harry stared back at her tears and shaking shoulders. Her hands shook in James's and she leaned against him heavily like she couldn't stand her own weight. "I knew it," Lily broke out, her voice loud in the deathly silent room, "I knew you—you—"Lily shook her head, and tears fell from her face onto the floor.

Harry swallowed, his fingers gripping each other tightly. What could he do? This wasn't his mother. Not really. He couldn't comfort her; tell her it was alright, because It wasn't. Not for anyone. She was seeing the child she lost so many years ago, and he was seeing the family he never got to enjoy. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind that seemed right, so he closed it again and stared as Lily turned her head from him and cried into James's shoulder. Harry looked down, unsure of the silence that followed Lily.

"So your him." Jonathan's voice was barely over a whisper and Harry looked straight up into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan's wide hazel eyes, so shaped like James's, gazed at Harry like he'd found a favorite book that had been missing for years. His expression was crossed between disbelief, a blind sort of happiness, and growing curiosity. It was so _open_ that it made Harry stare right back just to watch the flicker of emotions slide into place every couple of seconds.

Lily's hiccupped silent sobs echoed to Harry's ears and he looked away from Jonathan back to Lily and James. He swallowed again. "Should I leave?" Harry asked.

James looked up, away from Lily, and shook his head. "She'll be okay, it's just…" he trailed off and looked off to the ground.

Harry nodded. "…a shock." Merlin did _he _know.

"But maybe…" Dumbledore started, looking at James over his glasses, "…it would be wisest if she left to collect herself."

James clenched like teeth like _no_ that _wouldn't_ be a great idea at all, but he nodded just the same. "Lily?" he asked softly, looking back down at his wife.

Lily shook her head and took a rapid amount of uneven, short breaths. "I'll be fine," she said, talking into James's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I just need… I just needed some time."

"You do not have to stay," Dumbledore said softly.

Lily looked up at him sharply. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but James's hand wrapped around her tighter, and her head fell on James's shoulder tiredly. "No Albus, I'll be fine. I'll stay."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes." The note of finality rang through the room and it seemed like an invisible starting flag for the rest of the wizards in the room. The tense silence that made the room louder than it was supposed to evaporated as wizards and witches started conversing to each other under their breaths, looking at Harry from underneath eyelashes and at the corners of glancing eyes.

From across the room, Harry watched as Dumbledore swished his robes around him and sat down lightly on a dark colored chair. He looked up, and Harry turned away before the man could make eye contact. Beside Albus, Moody slammed his staff down to the ground like a judge would with a gavel, calling attention to himself, and cutting off the growing voices. "Alright," he said gruffly, starting off. "So we have another Potter among us. This still changes nothing. He's still from a different world than us and so far…" Moody looked Harry down like a teacher would a bad student, "…he likes keeping secrets."

"That secret wasn't for you to know," Harry said tensely, getting angry. It wasn't as if he'd blatantly told them all he was someone else. He hadn't changed his appearance and played as someone else. He hadn't pretended to be ignorant. He hadn't _lied_ to them. He had just cut off the pieces that didn't need saying. _Like a bad piece of fruit_, Harry mused. _I just left out the parts they didn't need to chew on_.

"That you're the son of James and Lily Potter? You have a twisted sense of what needs to be told boy, if you think that leaving out you're a child of a light family isn't our business."

"It wouldn't matter if I was from a light or a dark family. I'm still here unarmed and cut off from any resources that would help rectify that," Harry said glowering at Moody. "You want my help? You help me first."

"And get you, what, a wand? So you'll be in an even _better_ spot to kill us all? No, no I don't think so. That's not going to happen, even if you are a Potter," Moody growled darkly.

"Being a Potter has nothing to do with it. You still _took me_ from my home. I'm still sitting here because you all _kidnapped me_ and gave me _nothing_ in return but a promise that I need to talk to the Order to get me back from where I came." Harry stood up, and eyes followed him. Some looked wary, and had their hands back at the tips of their wands, looking for a sign of Harry's explosive anger. Harry ignored them. "You say you want answers to Voldemort?" Various people around the room gasped and stared around wildly at the room as if the Dark Lords presence would walk through the walls at his mention. "I want answers on how to get home. I want to know _exactly_ what you all agreed to when you did this and how to reverse it. I have my own life, my own world, and my own people who are missing me, probably going out of their _minds_ in worry right now because of your actions. And until then, I don't have to do a damn _thing_, and that includes telling you about who my parents were."

"Were?" Remus asked slowly, coming into Harry's view of vision. Remus looked for the first time, scared of the answer. Like he really didn't want to know.

Harry nodded shortly. "Were."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, pulling the attention back to the powerful wizard. "I believe that we have all started off on the wrong foot. Let us explain—"

"You still kidnapped me. From a different world. Which, might I say, though an impressive feat of magic…"Harry glanced at Lily at this, and she gave him a watery lift of the lips. "…it was highly… inconvenient."

"I know Mr. Potter. And as the leader of the Order I do extend my apologies, but you must understand why we did it."

Harry was silent for a moment. "You don't have to explain. I bet you were just desperate." Seventeen or more years of this war and people were still left standing? They must have been pushing desperate a long time ago.

Dumbledore lowered his head. "Though an accurate assumption, that is not all."

"No?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No. While we have been fighting this war for the Light for quite some time, it has come to my attention that recently, a standing point of power must arise," Albus said.

Harry retraced the words through his head and sighed. Like it or not, Harry already knew he was getting pulled back in to Dumbledore's life of chess. "Why recently?"

"A window of opportunity has been prophesized for the Dark Lord to fa—"

"You pulled me here because of a _prophesy_?" Harry asked, horrified. Another one? Honestly? Good Merlin, those damn things just kept playing with his life.

"Are you familiar with prophesies then?" Dumbledore asked, looking closely at Harry.

Harry wasn't stupid, he_ knew_ that look. Dumbledore had heard Harry's prophesy in Harry's world, and he had no doubt that he had heard the same one here. But what was he going to do? Lie? After everything he'd told Moody? No. No, he would just have to tread carefully. "Unfortunately."

Something in Dumbledore's eyes sparkled to life. "Interesting." _Ahhh bloody fuck._ He probably just shouldn't have said anything.

Harry breathed back a low sigh, pushing back the urge to just up and leave away from his old Headmasters eyes and turning mind. "What did this prophesy say?"

Dumbledore smiled softly. "It said that in the next year and a half, the light would have the chance to right the balance once more by a man who had already done it in another life."

Harry's mind reeled. Right so it _was_ another prophesy about him. Wonderful. "And of course, you thought it would be a brilliant idea to just go and take what you needed then? Without asking or warning them first?"

"Well, no one expected… well a child," Arthur Weasley said from Harry's right. Harry glanced over to the red haired man and the older wizard raised his hands cautiously. "You have to understand, we thought we were getting the witch or wizard that had defeated the Dark Lord. We didn't purposely intend for the spell to go wrong, and for the consequences to be so…" Arthur looked to James and Lily. "…intense."

Harry wanted to sigh again. This was getting old. "The spell worked. Whatever you did, trust me Mr. Weasley, it worked."

Arthur looked at him strangely. "It couldn't possibly have. The defeater of the Dark Lord in your world would have—"

"Is standing in front of you," Harry deadpanned. "If any of you _were_ from my world, you would know that the downfall of Volde—oh for Merlin's sake, _you-know-who , _was over four months ago. It had taken place in Hogwarts and that he died at the hand of the 'Boy Who Lived', one of the many very fine titles I've been gifted with since the original fall of you-know-who," Harry said with a blatant undercurrent of bitterness.

Arthur tipped his head at him, and the room exploded into voices all trying to talk to one another.

"Wait," Remus said over all of the voices, causing the swell to lower. "What do you mean, the _original_ fall?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. "No, you first. I want to know why you sent me here and why it's so bad that you can't handle it yourselves."

"Well it's not like we haven't tried," Fred said from behind his father.

"Because we have," George nodded in agreement.

"Thing is—"said Fred.

"—he won't die," George finished.

Harry nodded. "Yes, that was to be expected."

"What? No it's not, you don't understand—"Fred said, enunciating his words like Harry was slow.

"—he literally, cannot die. Moody's tried—"

"—James has tried—"

"Even Dumbledore has tried for Merlin's sake! The man—" George said.

"—just—"

"—won't—"

"—die."

Harry looked between the two of them amused. "Yes, well, having a horcrux on hand would make him near immortal. Having seven, well… he's not going to go easy that's for sure."

Fred and George looked at each other confused. "What's a horcrux?" Fred asked, looking up at Harry.

George shrugged and looked up to Harry as well. "Never heard of it before."

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, unsure if he should say anything. Dumbledore nodded his head, motioning him forwards, though Harry knew Albus knew what he was talking about. "You first. Tell me what's happened and I'll answer your questions. Well," Harry glanced at Mad-Eye, "most of them anyways."

Dumbledore leaned forwards in his seat, his eyes tuned to Harry's face. "When would you like to start?"

Harry's eyes shot around the room, searching for a familiar greasy black haired man, but didn't see him. Disappointed, Harry looked back at Albus with a heavy heart. Had he turned over completely in this world? Because Lily hadn't died, did Snape belong to the Dark Lord's will? "Let's start with the first prophesy Professor. The one that predicted the downfall of the Dark Lord."

A heavy silence sat around the room after Harry's words and he felt something …off about it all. Dumbledore lowered his head sadly, like he had expected this and Harry sat back down on the seat he'd left. Others around the room returned to their seats from Harry's outburst of accidental magic and traded sympathetic looks with people around them. No, something was very off. "When Sybil had first predicted the death of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape was outside the door, listening in, his mind already wrapped with promises from the Dark Lord," Dumbledore started calmly. "He reported back to his master about what he found out, only half of the prophesy heard, and as suspected, the Dark Lord wished to have the child killed so his rein would never be threatened."

Molly Weasley rested her head against her husband's shoulder lightly and took a deep breath. Harry saw tears at the corners of her eyes and he turned away confused. Was she crying for him? For his death? Were the Potters and the Weasleys close in this world?

"Two children fit the description from the prophesy: Harry Potter born from Lily and James Potter, and Neville Longbottom born from Alice and Frank Longbottom." From beside the Headmaster, Minerva stared at a couple near the back of the room, holding tightly to each other. A round faced woman with short brown hair had her eyes closed in grief, and her husband with dark hair held her close around the middle with his arms completely enwrapping her.

Harry was confused. Were his parents close to the Longbottom family as well? Harry skimmed the faces around him. Where was Neville anyways? He was old enough to come to an— _oh. Oh Merlin's beard._

"The Dark Lord ordered for children born near the end of August to be killed. He could not accept the risk of one of the children in the non-magical word becoming a muggle-born and rise against him, so he had muggle and Wizarding children alike killed that year. All over Britain, children's bodies showed up untouched, but dead in the most random of places. There was a mass panic for some time that it was a serial killer that was somehow poisoning the children."

"Is Neville dead here?" Harry asked quietly, unaware that he'd said it out loud. One of his best mates? Dead? Because of Voldemort?

"Did he grow up smart and strong?" Alice's clear voice cut through Harry's thoughts. Harry turned towards her slowly and nodded. He wasn't lying. Neville was no longer the fat child people could pick on. He was taller than Harry with broad shoulders and deep set eyes that he had frequently heard Padma Patil call 'bedroom eyes'.

Harry nodded. "He did. He's also one of the bravest friends I've ever had. The girls flock to him," he said with a small smile for her. The woman choked on a laugh and looked up to her husband, resting her head against him again.

"As you can imagine, it was a hard time for everyone then," Dumbledore said, recapturing Harry's eyes. "Even more so for those who were betrayed." Harry didn't have to look away to see James or Remus's face to know who Dumbledore was talking about. "But the Dark Lord grew paranoid. His thoughts grew more twisted as the bodies of the children he'd demanded dead rose in numbers. He no longer cared for just the children born in August. He wanted them all dead born in that year." Harry's stomach tumbled and an unpleasant chill raced down his back. Voldemort had killed him here, fine, but every other child as well? Not just Neville? There were _more_? "He called his followers to him and ordered for every child born that year, every child that could attend Hogwarts in eleven years, to be killed and brought before him." Dumbledore looked to the Weasley family sadly. "Many were taken, and too many died before the aurors and the Order could stop him."

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Ron's dead too?" Both Gryffindors were dead here. Were they all? Seamus? Padma? Susan from Hufflepuff? "Hermione Granger?" Harry asked, his voice quiet.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, taking in Harry's anxious face. "I do not recognize the last name Mr. Potter. And if she was muggle born, then there is a large chance that she was killed before she could attend Hogwarts."

Harry took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly exhausted. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all gone from this world. Voldemort really was a monster in this place just as much as he had been in his. "And then?" Harry asked. "What has he done since then?"

"He's been building an army," Remus answered for Dumbledore, crossing his arms in front of him and looking around the room. "All the 'dark' creatures the ministry once threw out and shunned to magical boarders turned to help Voldemort. He infiltrated the ministry to the point where the minister is his puppet and the newspapers are his mouth to the public. He's quietly taken over every major city in Britain and has started expanding to the outside world as well."

"The muggles?" Harry asked, suddenly horrified at the mental images assaulting him from his imagination.

"He tried, about five years ago, but was surprised at the technology of what muggles could do when backed into a corner," Arthur answered with a tight smile.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together confused. Did that mean…? "What about the Statue of Secrecy? Do muggles know of us then?"

Remus and Arthur traded glances. "No. Most of the populace doesn't," James said.

"But," Arthur started slowly, "some could not be shielded from the attempts of the Dark Lord."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, becoming more confused. The muggles knew, but didn't know? Only some knew? Was there a mass panic? Was magic being prosecuted like people had feared?

"It means," someone new said from the dining room door, walking in and echoing steps against the wooden floor, "that the aurors couldn't find all of the muggles and wipe their minds." Harry turned his head to the new voice and nearly choked when he found himself looking straight at Sirius Black.

Sirius, who looked healthier. Stronger. More grown up, but less haunted then he had been when he'd gotten out of Azkaban. His face wasn't as thin, his hair looked thicker and there was a tan glow about his face that suggested he'd been outside more than inside recently. He looked better than Harry had ever remembered seeing him. "Sirius," Harry breathed out.

Sirius gazed at Harry as he walked farther into the room, coming to a stop besides James and Remus. "Harry," he nodded slowly in greeting. He reached out his hand as if to shake it, but then put it behind his back and looked to Remus. "Remus sent me a message about your… trip. It's nice to finally meet you."

Something like a snitch seemed to be lodged in Harry's throat and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could return an answer. "And you Mr. Black."

Sirius pretended a flinch. "Just Sirius please. Mr. Black was my father."

Harry nodded. "Sirius then."

Sirius grinned and looked around the Order. "So where were we?"

"We've been explaining to Mr. Potter the history of our world compared to his," Dumbledore explained. "We were just explaining the ministry's involvement."

"So you told him how they've been sitting on their arse and done nothing then?" Sirius asked.

James smiled. "That and about the witch hunters."

"Witch hunters?" Harry asked. That wasn't something his world had. No, if the ministry had even the slightest suspicion that a muggle had gotten wind of the magical world, they would have been obliviated faster than most could get a muggle investigation. It wasn't right, but after the fall of Voldemort, no one wanted to deal with the possibility of another war. Even a muggle one.

Remus nodded. "Like Sirius said, the aurors couldn't obliviate all of the muggles Voldemort attacked. There were just too many. Some muggles got angry and scared. Not the best two emotions to mix together, and started a sort of …gang."

"A witch hunting gang?" Harry asked, mixed feelings sorting through him. "Do they hunt _all_ witches and wizards?"

"Any they can get their hands on. Light or Dark side doesn't seem to matter to them," Sirius said.

Harry breathed out. Well, that didn't help them. But then again, it didn't help Voldemort either. "That's… different. That didn't happen in my world. Not at all."

"It's been that way for some years. Only until recently did the muggles get more aggressive," Gideon Prewett said.

Harry looked up at the red haired wizard. "How aggressive?"

Fabian shifted in his seat next to his brother. "Lucius Malfoy's youngest son was murdered two months ago. There was almost an announcement for an all-out war."

Yes well, Lucius would against muggles, especially if he thought something lesser than him had managed to kill his own blood. But youngest? Was it Draco? Or was it someone from this world that Harry's didn't have? "Youngest son? Lucius has two?" Harry asked.

"Three," Sirius corrected. "Draco, Rogan and Mathew. Mathew's death has sparked more muggle murders than the statue of secrecy knows how to deal with recently."

"Alright," Harry said nodding, keeping up. "So there was no boy-who-lived here, the Dark Lord's still insane, the ministry is shit, an army of dark magical creatures are helping the Dark side, and muggle gangsters hunt who they think are wizards and witches. Is that all?"

Harry looked to Dumbledore for his answers, and the old wizard nodded. "It would seem that you have most of the information regarding our world." He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Now would you tell us yours?"

Harry glanced around the room, looking over every face before he sighed. "Yea, I guess it'd be for the best at the moment."

"How do we know—" Moody started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Dumbledore has a pensive doesn't he? If you don't believe my words, you can believe my memories," he growled out.

Moody blinked like he was surprised. "That'll work."

"I have no doubt," Harry deadpanned. He turned to Albus. "Professor would it be alright if we brought it here from your office? I'm sure we can …enlarge it for the rest of the Order to watch."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry and smiled in his grandfatherly way. "Do you believe it would be faster than explaining it all here?"

Harry nodded. "That, and no one would have reason to doubt me." Harry didn't look at Moody, but he could feel the man's magical eye on the side of his face.

"Of course," he nodded. "Sirius, if you would…"

Sirius stood up at his name and pulled Remus along with him easily. "We'll be back in a minute," he winked at Jonathan. "Feel free to keep the time."

"Prat."

Sirius backed up against Remus dramatically and clutched at his heart. "You wound me."

"Harry agrees with me," Jonathan deadpanned, looking unimpressed.

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "Does he?"

Harry put his hands up in surrender. No way was he getting pulled into whatever was going on between them. "I don't have—"

"Oh yea. Harry's been talking bad about you since you came in," Jonathan grinned wickedly. Harry shot him a dark look. No he hadn't! He wouldn't—

Sirius grinned just as wickedly back. "Oh has he now? Right, well I'll just have to get you both sorted when I come back then."

"Like to see you try. I bet Harry and I could take you."

"In your dreams Pup."

"Not even in my nightmares would you have the grace to be," Jonathan quipped back. Harry watched silently as they traded back words and Harry almost smiled. They weren't being serious, they'd just been pulling his leg, trying to make him feel included. Jonathan swung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "We'll just see about that," he told Sirius, ending whatever argument they'd been on.

Remus rolled his eyes and tugged at Sirius's sleeve. "I'm sure. Come on."

Sirius smiled and followed the werewolf through to the fireplace, before they disappeared in green flames.

Jonathan released Harry's shoulders and turned to look at him closely. "You know, I'm actually looking forwards to seeing what happened in your world."

Harry looked away and out back towards the fireplaces. "Don't be." Because he wasn't. What was he going to show them? The adventures Ron, Hermione and him had had? The thousands of school rules they'd broken? The things he'd one that he wasn't so proud of? His time with the Dursleys?

Harry gritted his teeth and stared at the fire place stonily. No, he wasn't going to enjoy this at all.

* * *

**So there you have it.  
**

**Question for all of you: Should Harry have a love interest in this? (BTW him and Ginny are kind of on a long break sort of deal in his own world so there would be no cheating going on if your wondering) Or should I just leave it as a family fic? **

**UP NEXT: The Order takes a closer look at the life of Harry Potter.**

**~Missmusicluver**


	5. Watching The Beginning

**I own none of the Harry Potter world. **

**BIG CONGRATS to Mashkai30 for being my 100th reviewer! Thanks so much :D**

* * *

The fireplace at the far side of the dining room roared to life and out of the green flames, Remus and Sirius stood together with a stone basin between them. A pensive. "How long?" Sirius asked, walking in step with Remus out of the fireplace and towards Dumbledore.

"Fifty four seconds," Jonathan said defeated. "Six more seconds and you would have owned me and Harry a new broomstick."

"I don't remember that being a part of the deal actually," Sirius grunted as he carefully placed the pensive down. He looked back at Jonathan. "I _do_ remember you saying you'd clean the library if you lost though. That memories pretty clear."

"No idea what you're talking about. Do you Harry?"

Harry remained silent. He didn't know exactly how to maneuver through a conversation like this. It was like trying to remain unpranked in front of joke shop with Fred and George just _looking_ for a victim.

"Oh, don't remember do you? Wanna take a look then?" Sirius said nodding sideways at the pensive. "To jog your memory?"

"Sirius," James said exasperated.

"Enough!" Moody slammed his staff down on the ground, sparking magical flares into the air. "We've got the pensive, let's start doing what we came here to do!"

Dumbledore glanced airily at Mad-Eye, and the auror grimaced back at him, before turning to Harry and gesturing him forwards. "If you would be so kind Harry."

Harry stepped forwards. He looked down at the stone pensive, and memories he'd thought best not to look back on rose in front of his eyes. His vision seemed to glaze over, and he could practically see the ghost shaped movements of a video playing through the bad parts of his life. So much death…

"Harry?" Dumbledore voice asked.

Harry shook himself and looked up to Dumbledore. "Sorry what?"

Albus looked him over the tops of his glasses closely. "I'd only asked my boy if you would start with when you got your letter. It would seem best to start from the very beginning."

The letter. His first Hogwarts letter. At the Dursleys. "I… I don't know how to start it, or how to get the memories. I've seen others do it, but I've never myself."

"Ah," Dumbledore said raising his hands and pushing back his sleeves. "Simply, think of what you want to show, and let your wand grasp the edges of your mind."

"It's a year's worth of memories Sir; I don't think you'd want to look at all of it."

"Focus on what you think is most important. I dare say that it will be something you'll have to get used to if you wish to show us all of your years at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded halfheartedly. Like it was going to be that simple. "Right."

"Do try Mr. Potter, no one will fault you if it takes more time than it usually would to look through a year of memories. We will all keep in mind that this is your first time dealing with a pensive and its magic."

Harry nodded again and reached into the back of his robes for his wand. He came to an empty pocket and frowning, looked to his other pocket. Gone too. Remembering his fall before he'd been picked up, Harry looked up at Dumbledore sheepishly. "Sir, I don't have my wand with me."

Dumbledore smiled and reached into his own robes. "No matter Mr. Potter, I do believe you can use mine." Coming back out, Dumbledore pulled out a wand Harry recognized immediately. The Elder Wand. People around the room gasped and were suddenly speaking up in protest. Moody was especially loud in voicing his opinion that Harry was going to kill them all as soon as he'd laid a finger on his wand, but Dumbledore paid them no mind. He watched Harry pull the wand from his fingertips carefully and grasp the worn wood with trepidation. There were no sparks like there had been last time, but it warmed in his hands none the same, like it was welcoming an old friend. "You know of this wand then?" he asked, his blue eyes swift and piercing.

Harry didn't look away from him. "And it's history."

Albus looked away. "Yes, such a bloody one for such a small thing."

"Not so small when you're the most powerful wizard in the world."

Albus looked back and pulled a small smile. "The nature of one's power decides entirely on the opinion of the users around him I'm afraid."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. The room had gone silent again. Harry looked down at the wand silently and then rose the tip of it to the side of his head. _First year…_ Images danced in front of Harry's eyes faster than he could see, and he pulled himself away, ending the images of him at his younger self getting in the Dursleys car. Harry pulled the wand back from his head and a thin stream of bright blue string floated along with it.

"Now place it directly into the pensive," Dumbledore said.

Harry followed his instructions and lowered the tip of the wand into bottom of the liquid filled basin. Harry passed back Dumbledore's wand to its owner and stepped back from the basin. Dumbledore lifted his wand in the air high over his head and brought it down swiftly like he was using a whip instead of a wand. His mouth did not open, but the stone basin glowed blue at the touch of his wand, and like a piece of gum stretched out, the basin began to grow sideways too. It kept growing, until Harry was sure the basin would just break in half. Suddenly it came to a stop, and Dumbledore raised his wand again. "Confringes!" he said loudly, and the basin broke into pieces.

Harry stepped back in surprise, but watched wide eyed as Dumbledore flicked his wand upwards and brought the broken pieces of the basin above his head. Squinting, Harry saw the bits and pieces of stone grow into individual rounded edges, like a cup. Dumbledore's wand flicked again and the cup shaped fragments moved around the room, landing in front of every order member.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, leaning over a small cup sized portion of the basin. "If you would be so kind as to go first."

Harry looked down at the rounded pensive in front of him, still attached to the neck and bottom of the basin. "Me Sir? Why would you want me to go through it, I've already lived it."

Dumbledore looked up from his miniature pensive. "Each pensive in front of every order member will see the same thing that you do so in yours, it would be wise to look in and rewatch your occurrences for later questioning I'm afraid."

Harry looked away from Dumbledore and sighed. Right. "Okay," Harry said. He looked up and found himself staring at Jonathan. "You ready?" he asked.

"More than ready. Are you?" Jonathan asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well I don't really have a choice, so I?" Jonathan looked down and shrugged weakly. Harry looked back down at the pensive. "Alright. Here we go." Harry took another deep breath and lowered his face into the liquid below. Lights twisted in faded colors around him, and shadows lengthened like an old movie that played on the tellies.

Harry landed on his feet in the middle of the Dursley's pristine living room. People of the order arrived around him in their transparent forms, looking around the tidy room with open fascination. "Blimey," Arthur said, staring closer at the rows of unmoving pictures of Dudley. "These are muggle pictures then? And look! A real fire place!"

Lily took one look around the house and blanched. She turned to James and whispered hotly in his ear. James's eyes darted around the room, like he was trying to look for something, before he reared back in surprise. Lilly nodded heavily and James wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Harry turned away from them. "Harry," Arthur asked, coming towards him with a curious glint in his eye. "Did you live here with muggles?" Harry nodded and Arthur gestured around the room wildly. "Then where are your muggle pictures? It's all of the same boy here."

Harry grimaced. Here it would start, all the damn questions. From the room beside the living room, the phone rung and Harry heard the sharp heels of his aunt moving around the kitchen. If Harry could remember, today would have been Dudley's birthday. Oh bloody wonderful. Harry nodded towards the kitchen door at the wizards turning to face him. "Come on then," he said, putting his hands in his robes pockets and walking out first.

He walked out of the living room and straight into the dining room and kitchen, where upon the kitchen table, sat all of Dudley's thirty seven presents. The younger Harry sat at the far side of the table with a plate of eggs in front of him, mostly untouched. "Order, the man at the end of the table is my Uncle Vernon Dursley, the blond child is my cousin Dudley Dursley, and I'm over there at the end," Harry said pointing to each person in question.

"Do you and your cousin and you share the same birthdate?" Fred asked, looking over the pile of presents.

"No, the presents were all Dudley's."

Fred and George exchanged wide eyed looks. "Well, that explains why he's so fat then," George said simply. Harry smirked.

The over weight Dudley was ripping into his gifts, just unveiling a gold wrist watch, when Petunia came walking back into the room from answering the phone. "And that, is my Aunt Petunia."

"You lived with them?" Lily asked faintly, looking at Harry with large eyes. Harry nodded, and looked back to the scene in front of him.

"_Bad news, Vernon_," Petunia said. "_Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him_." Petunia jerked her head unmistakably in Harry's direction, and the younger Harry's face brightened like he'd just been handed a wrapped gift with his name in neon lights. The present Harry cringed at how expressive his younger self looked. God, he looked like a kicked puppy being invited to a treat.

Dudley's face fell in horror. "_Now what?"_ Petunia asked, looking furiously at Harry.

"_We could phone Marge_," Vernon suggested.

"_Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy_."

"Bleedin hell," Fred said looking at the present Harry with wide eyes. "Not very nice muggles are they?"

"Did they always act like this?" Bill asked, looking between the muggle adults in the memory.

Harry looked away and sighed behind clenched teeth. He couldn't see a way out of this. Was there a way to skip through parts?

"_I suppose we could take him to the zoo_," Petunia said slowly, "_and leave him in the car…"_

"What? Tuney!" Lily yelled in outrage.

Jonathan leaned in towards Harry. "Well, I guess this is why we don't visit much then?" Harry shrugged a shoulder. He had no idea if this worlds Petunia was like his. If she was, Harry was relieved Jonathan had never met the woman, her husband, and their son. They weren't pleasant.

"_The car's new. He's not sitting in it alone…"_ Vernon said trailing off.

"Yes, because that's the worst that could happen," Lily fumed at the oblivious Vernon.

Dudley began to sob loudly, fake, ugly sobs that had his mother instantly beside him. "_I… don't… want… him… t-to come! He always sp-spoils everything!"_

"Good gracious," Mrs. Weasley said with a grimace. "What a spoilt boy."

The edges of the memory shifted and Harry silently breathed out in relief. Oh thank Merlin, they were leaving. The shadows lengthened around them like a canvas painting dripping down paint that was still wet, and from the darkness Vernon's voice rocked through the silence around them.

_"I'm warning you,_" Vernon's voice said roughly. "_I'm warning you now, boy—any funny business, any at all—and you'll be in that cupboard from now to Christmas."_

"_I'm not going to do anything_," Harry heard his younger self say from nowhere earnestly. "_Honestly…"_

The images shifted.

"What cupboard?" Lily demanded, looking straight at Harry. "Harry, you tell me right now, what cupboard?" Her voice was piercing, and cut like a knife to his already raw nerves.

"I—"Harry was cut off.

Everyone landed in front of a returning Dursley car pulling into the driveway with a purple faced Vernon getting out of the car and rearing around to pull the Younger Harry out of the car by his hair. "_Go—cupboard—stay—no meals_," he puffed out, too angry to speak. He pushed Harry at the door, and Harry took off inside the house like the devil himself was on his heels.

The image blurred. "What happened?" Jonathan asked, wide eyed at Vernon.

"No meals?" Mr. Weasley echoed, looking to Harry.

"I accidentally set a snake on my cousin and his friend at the zoo," Harry stated flatly. He grinned suddenly at the memory. "I was actually pretty funny until Uncle Vernon figured out it was me."

The Order looked at him strangely, like they couldn't quite believe their ears. "Was Vernon always so… physical?" Remus asked, looking at Harry closely.

"Not always," Harry said truthfully.

"And the cupboard?" Lily asked, her eyes flashing.

"It was where I slept," Harry sighed.

"Where you—you _slept_?" Sirius asked, leaning backwards. "Your bedroom was in a cupboard?"

Harry waved the question away. "It got better, just watch."

The image changed again. Younger Harry, Dudley, and Vernon were sitting at the breakfast table with Petunia behind them, fixing something on the stove. "_Get the mail Dudley_," Vernon said, not looking up from his morning paper.

_"Make Harry get it_," Dudley answered.

"_Get the mail, Harry."_

"_Make Dudley get it_."

"Well, looks like you had the Potter stubborn streak," Sirius smiled.

"_Poke him with your Smelting stick Dudley_," Vernon answered.

Sirius clenched his teeth.

"What a vile man for a father," Mrs. Weasley stated lowly, eyeing the large man.

"It's no wonder the pig acts the way he does," George said. Fred nodded with him.

Younger Harry dodged the stick and ran out to the hallway. A second later, he came back in, passed the mail onto the kitchen table, but kept a yellowish parchment in his hands. His eyes looked glued to the paper, like he was stunned his name was written on the sheet.

"Your letter," Jonathan smiled.

Harry nodded. "The start of some of my best memories," he said faintly fond. He was being truthful; all of his good memories were mostly in Hogwarts. It truly had been his first real home.

"_Dad! Dad, Harry's got something_!" Dudley shouted, pointing to the younger Harry.

Younger Harry looked up surprised, but before he could reach away, his letter was ripped away from him by Vernon. "_It's **mine**!"_ he shouted back, trying to get his letter back.

"Good, you tell them," Sirius smirked.

Vernon sneered. "_Who'd be writing to you?"_ He looked down at the letter, and suddenly, his face took on a deep purple hue, like he'd stopped breathing.

"Harry, in this world… I was your Godfather. In your world, why wasn't I the one to come and take you in after your parents… well…"Sirius asked, turning to look at Harry.

"The ministry made a mistake," Harry said deeply, turning from Sirius. "A traitor was clever, and you got thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Remus was said to be an unfit parent because of his monthly problem. They ended up being all that was left." Harry left out the bit about the blood wards, he didn't think he wanted to explain that at the present time. Sirius looked like he'd been punched in the gut and then had ice water dumped over him.

"_P-P-Petunia!"_ Vernon spluttered, his hands shaking with the letter in front of him.

Petunia frowned and took the letter. Her eyes read the front of the yellow parchment, and she choked, looking like she was ready to faint. "_Vernon! Oh my goodness—Vernon!"_

"Oh don't be so dramatic Tuney, it's only a damn letter," Lily said sadly.

The shadows claimed the images again and the scene changed to a Young Harry lying on the ground at a shady looking shack with wind whistling in from the outside storm. Harry was staring at his cousin's wrist watch avidly like he was counting down. His fingers ticked down at passing numbers and a smile was reaching his face.

"I was counting down to turning eleven," Harry explained to the order crowded around the room.

Three—two—one. _Boom_. Hagrid came through the door, set the door right, yelled at the Dursley parents who had come down at the noise, and sat himself down for tea besides Harry. Harry watched from the back of the room as the Order watch his memory continued onwards. No one said or commented on anything until Hagrid had started yelling at Vernon at Harry's lack of knowledge at the Wizarding world.

"Good Merlin I forgot how scary Hagrid could be," Bill Weasley said during one of the quiet silences.

"Yea, no kidding," Jonathan said.

"_But yeh must know about yer mum and dad_," Hagrid said gently. "_I mean, they're **famous**. You're **famous**_."

"Were you?" Jonathan asked, glancing back at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately, still am."

"_What? My mum and dad—they weren't famous were they?"_ the younger Harry asked, wide eyed.

"_Yeh don't know… Yeh don't know…"_ Hagrid said running his fingers through his hair nervously. "_You don't know what yeh **are**_?"

"You didn't know you were a wizard?" Fabian asked sharply. "They didn't _tell _you?"

"They didn't approve of magic."

Hagrid and Vernon began yelling at each other, and eventually, Harry was handed his letter by Hagrid himself in front of a roaring fire. Harry heard his younger self ask Petunia about knowing he was a wizard, and watched as Lily seemed to fold in on herself. Her eyes were teary and he clutched at James's sleeve like a life line.

Vaguely, Harry heard Hagrid yelling at Dursely again. "—_A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"_

"You really were a big thing back there," Jonathan said, mildly impressed. He shook his head. "Why though?"

"Just watch," Harry said tiredly.

"_But why? What happened?"_ his younger self asked. Hagrid's anger faded and anxiety replaced his face. Hagrid explained to his younger self who Voldemort was, spoke of his parents as being good witches and wizards, and how he came to Harry's house when he was a baby on Halloween night and killed his parents.

Lilly's face was chalk white. Jonathan looked mildly sick, and James's face was set in stone that didn't look like it'd move for a hundred years.

"_An' then—an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing—he tried to kill you too. Wanted ter make a job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just like killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touched yeh—took care of yer mom an' dad an' yer house, even—but it didn't work on you, and that's why yer famous Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age—the Mc Kinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts—an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."_

"The Prewetts?" Mrs. Weasley echoed softly, turning immediately to look at her older brothers. The older twins looked back at their younger sister and nodded, as if to reassure her they were still there. Others in the room turned or glanced from the corners of their eyes at Harry to get a look at his scar. Harry narrowed his eyes and turned away with clenched teeth. Here it started. Bloody scar.

"_Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yer here to this lot…_"

"_Load of old tosh!"_ Vernon yelled in denial. The edges of the memory faded out, and the conversation was lost to the Order and Harry. The room swam again, and unlike before, the flashes in front of Harry came faster, less specific, like someone had a telly remote and was fast forwarding through a movie. Jonathan stood closer to Harry, watching the images stop for a moment and say a few words before they span away again, lost to the faded shadows of his memories.

"_Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome back."_ An image of Younger Harry surrounded by an assortment of wizards and witches in the Leaky Cauldron flashed momentarily in front of the Order.

"_So proud Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud_."

"_Always wanted to shake your hand—I'm all a flutter_!"

"Well, you certainly _were_ popular now weren't you?" Jonathan smiled behind Harry.

"Annoyingly so," Harry agreed without a thought. "Sometimes not always for the best."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry suppressed a sigh. "You'll see."

Jonathan gave him an odd look. "Right."

The scene changed. The Order and Harry landed in a familiar train station, with a younger Harry looking around the muggle station with wide eyes and a small frown. "Eh, got lost Harry?" Fred asked smiling, nodding at Harry's younger self.

"It was my first time, I didn't know where I was supposed to go," Harry rolled his eyes away.

"Where was Hagrid?" Lily asked, frowning at the eleven year old.

"Taking care of … Hogwarts business," Harry said carefully. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Harry nearly flinched back. Brightest witch of her age. Right. Harry mentally groaned at forgetting. His mother—_no, _this world's_ Lily_, was one of the smartest people in the room, tricking or lying out right to her would be a mistake. Lily continued to give a sharp eye and Harry turned hurriedly to the scene in front of him instead of facing her. A big mistake.

"—_packed with muggles of course_—" Younger Harry's head snapped up at the word muggle and zeroed in on a large red haired family.

The image shifted, like the scene was moving faster again. Mrs. Weasley from the memory smiled down at the raven haired child in front of her kindly. "_Not to worry_," she said with a smile. "_All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Go on, go now before Ron_." She motioned behind her at a tall, gangly red haired boy with big hands and feet and a large nose, who nodded at Younger Harry a bit blankly.

"Oh, Arthur, it's Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said heartbrokenly. She stared at the son she'd never gotten to know with wide, sad eyes, drinking in the tall frame unblinking. Her shoulders shook minutely and her lower lip trembled with the whispered name that rolled off her tongue over and over. "Oh _Ron_." Arthur clutched his wife's hand with white knuckles. His was swallowing repeatedly, trying to keep back tears, and keeping his eyes set on the red haired child in front of him just as much as his wife.

Fred and George were staring avidly at the younger brother that stood in front of them, tall and skinny from growth spurts. Fleur was holding Bill's hand tightly, and Bill rested his other hand on his father's shoulder with heavy eyes and downcast shoulders. But… Harry stared around the room. Where was Ginny? Had she die—

Mrs. Weasley hiccupped past a twisted sob and Harry breathed out sadly. He was glad Ron wasn't here to see this.

"_Ah alright_," Younger Harry said, nodding to himself, like he was building up his courage. He turned his cart around and stared down the brick wall a couple meters away with a determined eye. "_Okay._" Younger Harry pushed his cart forwards slowly at first, but then after a few steps, broke into a run and gladiator charged the wall with his dark hair whipping around his head madly. His cart pushed forwards faster and faster at the wall, but just before Harry could see himself go through the wall, the image shifted and the noise of the muggle station drifted away.

"Aw come on, it was at the good part!" Jonathan's voice broke through the somber atmosphere and Fred broke out into a laugh.

"Yea couldn't have waited to see his face on the other side," he smiled, throwing an arm around his twin brother's shoulder.

Younger Harry was sitting in the scarlet train, staring out the window closest to him, clearly listening in to the conversation of the red haired family not far from him. _"—more owl telling me you've—you've blown up a toilet or—"_

"_Blown up a toilet? Never blown up a toilet."_

"Oi! Look, it's me!" George said, pointing and smiling at the other version of himself.

"Forget you, look at the handsomer one!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself. "Wait. Were we wearing those jumpers in our third year?" Fred asked, cocking his head to one side.

"_Great idea though. Thanks mum."_

"_It's not funny. And look after Ron_." Molly and Arthur held their hands tightly between them.

"_Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."_

_"Shut up,"_ Ron said, speaking for the first time, and looking over at his older brothers.

The younger Fred smirked before looking back at his mother. "_Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"_

The younger George grinned wide. "_You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is_?"

James's frowned. "There always like that to you?" Harry nodded, silent as he watched his first year's train ride roll out in front him. Merlin, this felt like such a long time ago.

"_Who?"_

_"**Harry Potter**!"_

The scene changed again, and Harry smiled at the memory of Young Harry and Ron sitting together in a train car with sweets littered around them, obviously deep in conversation. Harry could see a small, happy smile at the corners of his younger self's mouth and he smiled back at the memory in front of him.

_"Help yourself_," Younger Harry said, nodding at a chocolate frog in front of him, "_But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in their photos."_

Ron looked at him with an open mouth. "_Do they? What, they don't move at all?_" Ron sounded amazed. "**_Weird!"_**

Wizards and Witches watching the memory around Harry smiled softly. It was the smile of adults watching the shine of innocence. Something that made them stand a little taller in their shoes, and grasp a little tighter at their goals in defeating the Dark Lord. The innocence that held them up would bring them closer to the force of will inside themselves in stopping the Darkness. Harry smiled humorlessly at their hope and smiles.

The memory twisted away from them. Replacing it, was a Younger Harry and Ron still in the Hogwarts train car when the compartment door opened and a blonde boy stepped in. The images blurred. "_Oh, this is Crabbe, and that's Goyle,"_ the blonde boy said gesturing behind him at the two boys in the hallway. He met Younger Harry's eyes with icy blue. "_And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _The image blurred and Draco was suddenly holding out his hand to Harry. "_You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go mixing with the wrong sort. I can help you there._"

"_I think I tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks_."

"That's Draco Malfoy then?" Jonathan asked with a raised brow.

Harry frowned at Jonathan. "Of course, what—you haven't seen him around Hogwarts?"

Jonathan shook his head. "What? The Dragon Prince of the Malfoy name?" he scoffed sarcastically. "No. He wouldn't want to dirty his shoes with the mere presence of us half-bloods and commoners."

"You—"Harry shook his head. "People call him the _what_?" A choked laugh escaped his throat and he leaned back on his heels. The Dragon Prince. The bleedin _Dragon_ Prince. Oh Merlin, Ron would have loved this.

That memory slipped away and just as quickly another came. A young bushy brown haired witch stood in Ron and Harry's compartment. "_And you've got dirt on your nose, did you know?"_ The witch turned on her heel and walked out. Ron glared after her.

Harry smiled. "Hermione Granger," Harry said to the Order proudly. "The brightest witch of our age."

Harry was pulled away and the Order followed him through another dark second before he landed himself in the warm glow of Hogwarts's Great Hall. The younger Harry was seated in front of a small party of waiting first years before the teachers table with a wide, black hat on top of his head that covered his eyes. Students in the hall whispered behind their hands and glanced at Younger Harry with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat's mouth opened up and shouted across the hall, "_Gryffindor!"_

The hall below him exploded into ear numbing cheers.

"Ha ha!" Sirius said, smiling and nudging James's shoulder with his. "What did I tell you? Course he was going to be a Gryffindor."

"Well what did you think he was going to go? To the _snakes_?" Jonathan pretended a shudder. "Merlin no."

"Sorting hat actually didn't know where to put me, really," Harry said looking over to Jonathan, James and Sirius. "So I chose Gryffindor."

"You—"Jonathan choked inhaling, and coughed. "—you _chose_ Gryffindor?"

"Better than Slytherine. Didn't want to end up with that blonde git."

"But—no one _choses_."

"I did. The Sorting Hat said I had a good mind, was faithful, and had bravery. He even said Slytherine would help me to greatness. But," Harry shrugged a shoulder, "Gryffindor sounded better at the time."

"Yea, well, Gryffindor's should better _all_ the time," Jonathan smiled. "Always better than Slytherine anyways."

Harry was quiet for a moment, staring at Jonathan with a furrow between his brows. "Jonathan, not every house is perfect," he said, wondering if this was the best way to start. "Slytherine might not have the best… reputation, but that doesn't mean every snake in its house is bad."

Jonathan grimaced. "Not in your world maybe, but here—"

"They are more alike than you'd want to think," Harry interrupted. "Trust me, I don't particularly have fond feelings for them, but some aren't as rotten to the core as they'd have you believe."

Jonathan shook his head, "Gryffindor—"

"—isn't always filled with the bravest of people," Harry said slowly. He eyed Jonathan. "You have already felt the effects of that in your world with your missing Harry. I felt it in mine with having no family." Jonathan's lips parted, and he glanced quickly at his father and mother next to Sirius. "Just… keep that in mind when you watch these. Not every house member truly lives up to the reputation wizards and witches have set up for the houses that separate Hogwarts."

The memory changed.

Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, listening to Hermione rattle off Quidditch tips from an open book in front of her.

"Ah," James smiled. "First day of flying then."

Suddenly Neville's owl came swooping down and dropped a package off from his grandmother. Neville opened it and held it out for the others to look at. "_It's a Remembrall_!" he explained. "_Gran knows I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and it turns red –oh..."_ The ball glowed scarlet in front of him. _"…if you've forgotten something…"_

Draco Malfoy walked by their table and snatched the ball out of Neville's hands. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Malfoy's," Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to start a fight right there in the middle of the Hall are you?" a female asked to the left of Harry, near Remus. Harry turned and smiled at the pink haired woman raising an eyebrow.

"Course not Tonks," Harry grinned at the sight of her. And she was standing next to Remus. Maybe they weren't married… but…

Tonks's eyes lit up. "You knew me in your world?"

Harry nodded. "We were friends."

The smile slipped from her face. She glanced over at Remus and nodded slowly, coming back to look at Harry. "Were?"

Harry realized his slip of the tongue and rubbed at his neck. "It was a war Tonks. A lot of my friends died." Harry glanced up at her. "Sorry."

She blinked and tried a smile. "Don't be. You're right, though I'm glad that I died doing the right thing there," she said. "Didn't leave behind a special someone did I? Eh?" she winked at him. "Give a girl a hint."

The warm feelings at seeing Tonks vanished. Oh Merlin. He flinched back at her words and left the inside his head reeling. Left behind someone important. Someone—oh Merlin _Teddy_. It had been his turn to look after Teddy the day he was taken. Teddy was still with his grandmother. _Safe_, a part of his mind whispered at him, _untaken from his world. _But still Harry hadn't showed up. The reporters would have… well they would have told everyone he was dead wouldn't they have? And Teddy… only four months old… Harry shook his head and smiled apologetically at Tonks who was staring at him in shock and confusion.

"You just reminded me of something that I… well, it can't be helped now," he said, turning his attention back at the memory.

McGonagall showed up quicker than a flash. _"What's going on here?" _

_"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." _

_"Just looking Longbottom,"_ Draco drawled before dropping the ball onto the table and walking away with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

"Longbot—" Lily gasped, staring at the light haired boy with wide eyes.

Harry glanced at Neville and nodded. Yea, Neville wasn't really all that upset about the ball if Lily was wonderi—oh. Right. Harry suddenly realized, this was the first time they were all seeing him.

"That's my son?" Alice asked, staring at the boy with wide eyes. "That's my baby boy? My Neville?"

Frank stared a little open mouthed at the boy clutching his Remembrall. "My mother took him in then? She took care of our son? She loved him?" He looked to Harry. Harry nodded for the man's sake. Yes, Neville's gran cared for him, Harry guessed, in her own way. She was stern and demanding, but she loved him. She just missed her son. "Oh thank Merlin," he choked out. He wrapped a protective arm around his wife and she leaned against him weakly, keeping her eyes fixed on Neville.

The memory changed. Draco Malfoy was holding Neville's Remembrall in his hand, glaring at Harry with a challenge written in his stance.

"_Give it here Malfoy,"_ Younger Harry said quietly. All of the Gryffindors and Slytherines stopped talking to look at Harry and Draco.

"Where was the teacher?" Remus asked.

"Taking Neville to the Hospital Wing. His broomstick went batty and threw him off. He broke his wrist, I think if I remember correctly," Harry answered, watching the younger version of Draco glaring in his memory.

Draco smiled nastily. _"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"_

_"Give it **here**,"_ Harry yelled, but Draco jumped onto his broomstick and was up in the air before Harry could finish his sentence.

_"Come and get it Potter!"_

Harry grabbed a broom.

"Oh bloody hell, you don't even know how to ride a broom, what are you going to do? Throw your wand at him?" Bill asked.

_"**No**!"_ shouted Hermione. _"Madame Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble!" _

Younger Harry ignored her.

"Harry," Lily said exasperated. James grinned proudly and Sirius laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice going Pup," Sirius smirked, not looking over to Harry, but saying it to him all the same. Harry felt a warm caress of pride at Sirius's praise.

Younger Harry kicked himself into the air and rose swiftly into the air, before turning sharply and coming eye level to Draco. Screams and gasps from the girls below echoed in Harry's memory and Ron let out an admiring whoop below him. Malfoy looked stunned.

"You're a natural," James breathed out with a smile. "Did you see Remus, Sirius? Look, my—"

"I saw," Remus smiled.

"I'm looking mate. I see it. Congrats."

"Look, never been flying before and look at his posture! His hands in the correct position at the neck of the—"

"James, love, we can see. I'm sure it'll get even better, just watch," Lily smiled, watching the Younger Harry.

"_Give it here_," Younger Harry called out, _"Or I'll knock you off that broom!"_

_"Oh yeah?"_ Draco tried to sneer, looking worried.

Harry leaned forwards on his broom and shot like a javelin at Draco. Draco only just got out of the way in time and Harry sharply turned back around so he was facing Draco again. A few people below were clapping.

"You sure he's never ridden a broom before?" a blonde woman asked with a small smile. Harry recognized her as Marlene McKinnon, a woman who had been murdered by Voldemort in his world.

"You saw where he lived Marlene! No, this is just sheer talent," Sirius said, smiling at her.

_"No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck up here Malfoy!" _ Younger Harry called.

"Taunting Harry?" Lily said disapprovingly.

"He had Neville's stuff! I wasn't just going to let him get away with that!" Harry defended.

"Yea, man's got to stick up for his friends Lily-flower!" Sirius said proudly. "A true Gryffindor if I've ever seen one, which, might I add, I most definitely have."

James tried smoothed back his unruly hair. "Aw Sirius, didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"HA!" Sirius barked. "You're funny, no I was talking about the gorgeous man I wake up to see every morning in the mirror," he smiled, winking at Marlene who rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her dark haired husband who just look entertained at the whole conversation.

Remus smacked the back of Sirius's head.

Malfoy looked down at the ground and seemed to have come to a decision at Younger Harry's revelation. He looked back up grinning. "Catch it if you can, then!"

"Oh hell," Lily muttered. James and Sirius grinned. Remus looked faintly worried.

Malfoy reached his arm back and released the ball high into the air before streaking back towards the ground. Younger Harry watched the ball glint in the sun, before he pointed his broom at the descending ball and leaned forwards. He pulled his broom downwards and the wind caught his hair, whipping it around his face wildly. Harry reached a hand out at the Remembrall inches from his fingers. The ground was coming closer and closer to him, just moments away from crashing into him.

"You're going to crash!" Lily yelled.

James and Sirius were no longer smiling, and Remus was watching transfixed. Dumbledore watched with no comment, but his eyes were calculating.

A half a meter from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled safely into the grass with the Remembrall in his grasp.

_"HARRY POTTER!"_ Professor McGonagall yelled, running towards Harry. _"Never in all my times at Hogwarts—how **dare** you—might have broken your neck!"_

The memory faded out.

"Oh no, McGonagall got you. Didn't even get to stay in Hogwarts that long before you were expelled then," Jonathan said, eyeing Minerva standing in with the order.

"But _did you see _his sixteen meter dive! _DID YOU SEE IT, DID YOU?"_ Sirius said, grasping James's shoulders with both hands and shaking him.

"I SAW IT SIRIUS. I SAW IT," James yelled back just as loud, laughing. Sirius caught his arm around Jonathan's neck and pulled him to his chest. "Oh, you've got competition Jonny. I might have a new favorite."

"Oh the humiliation," Jonathan rolled his eyes, wriggling to get out of Sirius's arms.

"My heart," Sirius said, clutching at his chest and releasing Jonathan. "My cold, and bleeding heart."

"Well he might be your favorite, but Harry likes me best. So, you can go suck on a Vampires—"

"Jonathan!" Lily warned.

Sirius laughed and slapped Harry's back. "Not even on a proper broom in your _first_ year. I've got to see this for myself." Sirius left his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Fly with me later? See who's the better flier?"

Harry nodded, and didn't trust himself to speak, only focused on the very real hand on his shoulder.

Sirius grinned and squeezed lightly before letting go.

The darkness blurred and Ron's face came into view with a slack jaw. _"You're **joking**."_ Ron dropped his food back onto his dinner plate. _"**Seeker**?"_ he asked, _"but first years never make—you must be the youngest player in about—"_

_"—a century,"_ Younger Harry said, scooping food into his mouth. _"Wood told me." _

"James… he's… he got on the team as a first year," Sirius said a little lightly.

James nodded and looked to Remus. "He got it from me." Remus held back a smile and looked away exasperated. Lily smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"Well," Sirius said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them furiously. "I call him."

"What?" James asked, looking affronted. "You can't _call_—"

"Yes I can. I just did. If you wanted the flying prodigy you should have called him first." James opened his mouth, but Sirius cut him off. "You're just jealous I got him first, you little—"

"—can't call him, he's mine! Literally mine!"

"No he's not, you can't—"

"—my _son_!"

Harry looked up, ice freezing through his body and keeping him still. Had James just… James was staring at Sirius fiercely, and Sirius's mouth was hanging open. Lily was staring at James, her face closed off and frozen. Jonathan looked a t his father with widened eyes and turned to Harry, who was still staring at James. Jonathan glanced between them. He looked Harry up and down like was sizing him up and turned his head to the side. He was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded, like he'd come to a very important decision. "Yep. I agree. It's been seconded."

Harry turned to Jonathan, shocked. He couldn't just _vote_. This wasn't his family. He wasn't even from this world. He couldn't just…"You can't—"

Jonathan shrugged a shoulder. "Too late. You were born a Potter, I'm a Potter." He gestured to his mother and father behind him. "Dad's a Potter, mum's a Potter. We're all Potters and the Potter family need to stick together. Welcome to the family." Jonathan glanced at his mother who seemed to have frozen in her shocked state before turning back. "But I guess you'll have to meet the girls later then."

"The—the girls?" Harry asked, more confused than he could really put into thoughts. Honestly, had he just been drafted into a family? Voted in and told there he was, that was it?

"Yea, my—well now _our_ younger sisters. Gabby and Nikki, uh… Gabriella and Nicole. They're twins. They're second years. One in Ravenclaw, the other in Hufflepuff actually."

"You have sisters?" Harry asked, surprised. He shouldn't have been, because if his parents had lived then he most likely would have had siblings, but it was strange to him.

"No. _We_ have sisters. They'll love you. Don't worry about it. It's too bad they couldn't come here tonight so you could meet them, but anyone who hasn't graduated Hogwarts isn't allowed in the Order or to its meetings."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Jonathan, I'm not—I can't just be—"

"Oh, look, another one!" Jonathan said pointedly turning from Harry.

Harry, Jonathan, and the rest of the order landed in a dark room. In front of them stood four frozen eleven years olds, looking up with dropped jaws at a massive three headed dog, staring back at them in shock as if they'd suddenly appeared in front of it. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville looked too scared to breathe, let alone move.

"Bloody hell, run!" Fred yelled at the memory. "What are you staring at it for? Move!"

Like the memories younger students could hear Fred, they all jumped as one and moved to a wooden door just to their left as fast as they could. They shoved each other through, sprinted out the door, shutting it firmly behind them, and ran as fast as their feet would allow them back to the Gryffindor common room.

The image blurred, and Ron was talking to Harry, panting loudly. _"What do they think they're playing at, keeping that thing locked up in a school?"_

"That was in Hogwarts?" Lily asked, looking back to normal.

"_You don't use your eyes, any of you, do?"_ Hermione asked, panting. _"Didn't you see what it was standing on?"_

_"The floor?"_ Harry suggested. _"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."_

_"No not the **floor**, a trap door. It's obviously hiding something."_

The image blurred.

_"It's no wonder no one can stand her. '**it's levi-o-saw, not levio-saw'**," _Ron said walking with Harry and a couple of other students their age back to the Great Hall. Hermione knocked in Harry as they made their way in. Harry was startled when he saw tears on her face.

_"I think she heard you,"_ Younger Harry said.

_"So?"_ said Ron, looking a bit uncomfortable. _"She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "You take that back and give her a proper apology!"

The image blurred again.

Harry sat with Ron on Halloween night at the Great Hall, eating as much as he could. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Ron, chasing off the ladies already?" George smiled lightly.

Professor Quirrell burst through the doors, stopping the cheer and happy eating, and coming to a stop at the teachers table panting and shivering. _"Troll—in the dungeon—thought you ought to know." _He collapsed into a dead faint.

Lily's face drained of color. "What? A troll? In Hogwarts?"

"What kind of troll?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Trolls aren't smart enough to get in by themselves, how in the name of Merlin…" Bill said, frowning.

The memory blurred and Harry grabbed Ron's shirt to a stop as they followed their classmates. _"What?"_ Ron asked.

_"I've just thought—Hermione."_

"Oh no," Remus said, already seeing how this was going to play out.

"What?" James asked.

"He's your son James. And a trolls in Hogwarts. Can you guess what's going to happen?" Remus asked. James turned his attention back to the memory with a worried frown at the corners of his mouth.

_"What about her?"_

_"She doesn't know about the troll."_

Ron bit his lip. _"Oh all right, but Percy better not see us."_

"Bloody hell," James murmured.

"Don't worry. He lived through it, see, he's right there," Sirius said, pointing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"That's not much of a help Padfoot," James said quietly, just barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

* * *

**So, I cut this chapter in half. I realize that I'm going to have to step up the pace a little here, because I'm not even done with the first book, but bare with me, the Order needs to know what happened and what Harry's been through. **

**Family Feels are comin up, I promise. BTW peoples comments on the relationship really varied. Some said no way to a relationship, some said hells to the yes, some said do it later on... and some said they didn't want it to be Ginny, and others said the exact opposite. So, I'm not sure what I'll do just yet.**

**Also,** **th****anks so much for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it all guys :DD**

**UP NEXT: They go through the rest of Harry's first year and Harry lives a little with the family he never had.**

**~Missmusicluver**

**Tell me what you thought :)**


	6. Blood Promises

**Congrazt to JosElynne as my 200th reviewer! Thank you so much :D**

**I own none of this, just my ideas.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been sick, it was my birthday, and then I had rehearsal and school work.**

* * *

The troll dropped to the floor in a dead faint in front of the Order and the past Harry, Ron and Hermione in the memory.

"Bloody hell," muttered Jonathan with wide eyes at the mountain troll.

"Wicked," Fred and George grinned together.

"Brilliant," Sirius smiled.

"Troll snot," James grimaced at the past Harry who was dislodging his wand from the troll's nose.

Harry watched the memory with a faint smile in the twist of his lips. This had been the beginning really, the troll incident. The beginning of the Golden Trio. The beginning to the best and worst times of his life with his best friends, right there in front of him. He smiled a little wider and the scene disappeared.

"Did you get through any part of the year without getting in trouble?" Lily asked, her voice tinged with smarting exasperation.

Harry breathed out a considering sigh. "Do you want the truth?"

Jonathan laughed and Lily gave James the stink eyes like it was entirely his fault. "Never mind," she said with a faintly amused shake of her head.

The memory shifted and Harry saw himself in his dormitory with Ron, staring astonished at a pile of presents in front of him.

Harry sighed and concentrated on the memory. He wondered if he could just speed them up like a fast forwarding of a muggle movie. To skip over the less important parts, and just get through it all. He really had other things to do, things to discuss… people to… revisit.

He wondered in Ron had a gravesite here. Harry thought about it for a moment. Should he see if Hermione was really dead here too? Was there even a possibility that she was alive here? If she was, where would she have gone if not to Hogwarts? Did she even know she was a witch? How far was this reality split from his?

Harry narrowed his eyes at the memory and willed the memory to skip faster. A straining in the upper part of his head flushed across his face like a hot breeze out of an open oven. The image jumped from Harry opening his first present to him opening his last, the cloak of invisibility.

"Woah the cloak!" Jonathan smiled, nudging Harry with his arm. "You inherited it already? Mum won't let me until I graduate Hogwarts."

"That's the last thing you need Jonathan; another reason to upset your teachers at Hogwarts," Lily said lightly, like they'd had this discussion plenty of times before.

"Aw Lils, the boy needs to _grow into it_. Look at James, it turned out good for him," Sirius smiled.

Lily didn't look the faintest bit amused. "Yes, I do remember, in case you were wondering. I _was there_ for those _growing into_ moments. There's a reason Jonathan won't be handed over the cloak just yet, and you Sirius Black, are one of them."

Sirius clutched his chest. "Everyone is just so mean today."

"Maybe if you were half the prat you think you are people would be nicer," Jonathan smiled sweetly.

Sirius turned to Jonathan seriously. "James."

James raised an eyebrow. "Yes Sirius?"

"Your son."

"What about him?"

"He's abusive to me, do something about it."

James hid a smirk with a false scowl at Jonathan. "Tisk tisk son, be nice to your uncle."

Jonathan pulled his tongue out at Sirius. "I like my Godfather best."

Sirius shot Remus dirty look. "Never mind. I blame you Remus."

"I'm heartbroken," Remus deadpanned.

The Christmas scene faded away and a younger Harry looked up to a younger Hermione in the library. "_Nicolas Flamel the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone," _younger Hermione said, reading out of a thickly bound book.

"The what?" Jonathan said with furrowed brows.

"The Philosopher's Stone," breathed Lily. "You-know-who… did he… the guard dog…"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore hid it in Hogwarts; Hermione, Ron, and I were interested in it. We were trying to find out everything we could about it here."

"But why? Why was it at Hogwarts?" Lily asked. "In the wrong hands… In _you-know-who's_ hands…"

"Hold on—"Fred said.

"—what's a Philosopher's stone?" George finished. "I mean—"

"—what's so special about it?" Fred asked.

"It produces the Elixir of Life. Makes the drinker immortal," Bill answered, looking over at Lily with dawning eyes. "If the Dark Lord drank from it, and then became immortal…"

"Is that what happened here then?" Jonathan asked. "That's why he can't die?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "The Elixir of Life lets you live longer, that's all. If you're hit with a spell, a particularly nasty disease, the drinker will die. Volde— _you-know-who _can't die because he has a whole different set of dark magic behind him."

Jonathan nodded. "That's right. You called it a… horx… a horz— what was it called again?"

Harry nodded to the memories. "You'll find out. Just watch."

The library vanished and Harry found his younger self, Ron, and Hermione in front of the three headed dog, who was fast asleep.

"You're—what are you—were you _crazy?_ You went again? Didn't you learn from the first time?" Jonathan asked with wide eyes. "Do you enjoy being a chew toy for the vicious and scary?"

"Don't let Hagrid hear you talking about Fluffy that way. And besides, we played music to him and he went straight to sleep. It wasn't—"

"Its name was _Fluffy_?" Sirius laughed.

"How did you know it fell asleep at the sound of music?" Lily asked curiously. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and hardened like she had thought of something truly horrible. "You didn't experiment during the nights a couple of times did you? Get yourself hurt in the process?"

Harry was surprised. "What? No! Hagrid told us. By accident mind you, but we figured it out in the end. "

"And you're there because…" Fred asked, looking at the three particularly large heads of the dogs asleep in front of them.

"We thought Snape was trying to steal the stone."

"What, Snape?" Mad-Eye snapped, looking hardly at Harry. "What do you know about Snape boy?"

"Severus Snape? He was Potions Master at Hogwarts in my world. He was a spy for Dumbledore… is he not here?" Harry asked, his insides suddenly cold.

"He's uh… No, he's not the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Slughorn is." Jonathan said softly. "Severus Snape is you-know-who's right hand man here Harry. He's evil."

Harry looked to Dumbledore. That couldn't be right. Not Snape. No way. He was too invested. Too—Harry thought about his mother, and suddenly, he wasn't so sure. He'd only agreed to help Dumbledore to save his mother in his world. What if Snape and his mother weren't as close in this world? What if he didn't love her here? What if he never had? Would he still be part of the light then?

Harry met his gaze with Dumbledore and the older man stared back at him with expressionless eyes. No twinkling eyes, but no hard stare either. Harry didn't know what to make of it. "Snape's part of the Death Eaters?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said, sounding stiffly to Harry. _Was he … was he **lying** to him?_

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"I'm sorry to …inform you of that. Here, he is a murderer and one of the Darkest wizards after you-know-who himself," Bill said lowly, looking out to Harry. He met Harry's eyes and looked confused. "But in your world… he wasn't then? What as he there?"

Harry looked away and glanced at Lily, who was resolutely staring at the ground with a hand fisted in James's shirt. "He… He was one of the bravest men I'd ever met," Harry answered truthfully.

Lily looked up to him, and Harry glanced away quickly. Jonathan looked unbelieving. "You serious? We're talking about the same bloke right? Greasy hair and big nose?"

Harry rotated his jaw in annoyance. "Yes Jonathan. The very same. Now shut it and watch."

Harry turned and crossed his arms over his chest tightly, focusing on the memory playing out in front of him. The Order was silent, and as a whole, they watched the younger Harry and his two friends descend down the trap door beneath Fluffy's large paw.

Harry watched himself almost get strangled by devil's snare, (which Lily thought Hermione was brilliant in) fly through the thousands of keys before getting the right one and flying through the locked door, (which Sirius, James, and Jonathan thought he was amazing in) and Ron get them through the chess board by sacrificing himself. (Which the Weasley were amazed and proud of. Sirius thought Ron was a good friend and approved of. James seemed impressed.) The potions test and the already unconscious troll flew past them, and finally, Harry watched himself face off with Quirrell.

"A professor?" Lily asked astonished.

"He had many followers," Harry said as explanation. Younger Harry stepped towards confused, and then resolutely determined in front of Quirrell. Quirrell spoke of the mirror in front of them, and Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Of course, to be tempted with the sights of the Mirror of Erised," he shook his head slowly.

Lily blinked in surprise. "The mirror that shows your heart's desire," she stated knowingly. "What's it doing there?"

"Holding the stone," Harry answered.

"Why's it—"Jonathan asked.

"Best hiding place isn't it? You can only get it if you want it, but not to _use _it. Clever it was. Never have thought of it," Harry said, leaning against the room's walls easily and glancing at Dumbledore. "Only a genius would've thought of it."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It was not this worlds me."

"No," Harry agreed, "but you share his mind Professor."

In front of them, Harry watched his younger self and Quirrell talk to each other in front of the Mirror.

_"What is it, what do you see?!" _Quirrell shouted at the younger him.

_"I- I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup,"_ younger Harry said back. Harry almost smiled. Merlin, he _really_ couldn't lie back then.

"You were a shit liar," Fred deadpanned.

"You should've taken lessons from us," George agreed.

Jonathan cocked his head to one side at the younger Harry. "You saw inside the mirror right? So what did you see the first time?"

"My heart's desire," Harry answered tensely.

"Yes yes, but _what_?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. "Something I'd always wanted."

"The fastest broomstick? Never ending sweets? Dates with the hottest in Hogwarts? Head Boy? What?"

Harry glanced at Jonathan. "My family Jonathan. That was my desire, now drop it."

Jonathan's lips parted and his face fell from his previous amusement, to sadness, then shame. "Harry I didn't—I'd forgotten, I'm—"

Harry held up a hand, cutting him off. "Don't say you're sorry. Just … just don't."

_"**He lies**,"_ an invisible voice hissed horribly from the corners of the room.

"What the actual fuc—" Fred started and Gideon put a hand over his nephew's mouth before sharing a quick glance with his younger sister.

"What was _that_?" Sirius asked.

Quirrell looked purple in the face. _"Tell the truth! What do you see?!"_

**_"Let me speak to him"_**

_"Master, you are not strong enough!"_

"You-know-who?" Remus asked, horrified. "But you're eleven!"

"But he was defeated by you when you were a child right? Partially? He'll be weakened?" Sirius asked with dark eyes.

Harry ignored the questions and let the memory play out for them. Harry eyed Dumbledore and Mad-Eye as Quirrell attacked him, trying to strangle him. Order members shouted over each other when the teacher's hands wrapped themselves around younger Harry's skinny throat, but Mad-Eye watched with narrowed eyes and Dumbledore stared with sad eyes, like he was disappointed.

Harry heard the squeals and shouts of shock when Younger Harry started to melt the skin from Quirrell's face, and Harry scanned the room at the horrified faces. Yes, let them see him defeating a grown man, let them know he was not a child to be controlled, to be manipulated here. Let them understand what he'd already done. Harry concentrated on the memory, and whisked them all away as Voldemort's spirit rose from Quirrell's ashes and Younger Harry collapsed to the ground.

He felt a small headache forming, but he pulled through to the next memory, where Dumbledore was sitting in front of him in the infirmary next to his pile of well-wishers sweets.

"You—you almost died," James said, blank faced.

Harry didn't disagree. "Almost."

"Happen to you a lot then?" Jonathan joked lightly.

Harry didn't find a point to lying if he was going to show them his memories. "Every year." He winked at Jonathan. "Get's boring if I don't almost die a couple of times."

Harry let Younger Dumbledore explain what happened to Quirrell and the stone, how he was able to burn him, what his scar was, and were Ron and Hermione were. At the end of the discussion, the Order was quiet and Harry pulled at the end of his memories to come to a close. They didn't need to see anymore, he'd like to keep some bits of his life private thanks.

Harry pulled himself out, and he found himself leaning away from a cup of bluish water filled with his memories. Harry shook his head and blinked a couple of times to chase away the fragments of his memories away from his eyes. Around him, Order members awoke around him, rubbing sore necks and conversing quietly around to one another. Jonathan nudged him with his shoulder. "Hey, you didn't let us see any of the quidditch games!"

Harry smiled a little for his sake. "Maybe later. I'll let you take a look."

"Promise?"

Harry didn't know if he could. Should he though? Harry shrugged a shoulder. "Er… yea, promise."

Jonathan grinned. "Brilliant. Maybe you'll give me some pointers then? Help me out a bit? Give Sirius a one up?"

"Oi! I heard that!" Sirius called from besides James.

"I meant for you to you old dog!"

"Oi!"

Harry grinned and stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in. He looked around the room and managed to see Dumbledore listening quietly to a whispering McGonagall in his ear. "Right," Harry said, clapping his hands together in front of him. "That was first year. This time, for the rest I mean, I'm going to give you the essentials, and that's it. Sorry I made you go over a couple of the slower parts first year, but this time, I know what I want to show you."

"Ready already my boy?" Albus asked, pulling away from the professor and walking towards Harry.

"Yes Sir," Harry said. "I'd rather just get this done with."

"Scared of what we'll see Harry?" Sirius grinned. "A proper snogging in a broom cupboard then?"

Harry snorted. "You wouldn't be seeing that, believe me. No, I think I've got a better hang at this, so I think I'll just be giving you the memories in more years."

Sirius looked to James and then back again at Harry. "More years? So not just your second then?"

"No, I was thinking maybe my second, and third, and fourth. You'll like it I think. Plenty of running if I remember correctly."

"Running? To what?" Jonathan asked.

"Away from mostly," Harry said.

"Away? Gryffindors don't run away—"

"I did, and I'm still breathing because of it. You'd think that would be more important."

Jonathan looked shocked for a moment, before he nodded and looked away. "Right."

Harry looked to Dumbledore. "And I won't be there with you for the next bit."

Jonathan looked back at Harry. "What, you're not coming with us?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll give you enough to know what happened, I don't need to go over all the years again."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Positive."

Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "If you so wish then Mr. Potter." Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out his wand again, before handing to over to Harry.

"If he's not going with us, what will he be doing?" Mad-Eye asked. "He'll be here with all of us at our most unprotected!"

"He's not gonna kill us!" Fred said.

"You can't know that, you've only just met the—"

"You've seen what he's done, just in his first year, do you really think that's the past of a killer?" George argued.

"Yea, better first year than even you I'd imagine!" Fred said, switching off with his brother.

"And you've done far worse!"

"Ex-Auror, probably killed Death Eaters!"

"And you can look at his face—"

"—probably never even—"

"—_said_ an unforgivable—"

"—in his whole life!"

Harry flinched. They had too much trust in him, much too fast. He had really only just met them all. They didn't know him, didn't know what he could have done… Bellatrix flashed through Harry's mind. Harry shook his head. No, they didn't know him at all. This all had to stop. Now.

Harry put his hands in the air and everyone stopped talking. "What happened so far… what's… been said," Harry glanced at James. James looked back at him with open hazel eyes. "…You all need to know, that, I'm not your Harry Potter." He looked around the room, and faces closed in on themselves thinking. "I'm not. Mad-Eye is right to be so suspicious. You're in a war. I would be too if you all were in my world." Harry sighed tiredly. "Though, I never would have grabbed someone from another world in the first place, anyone who would have... showed up claiming to know to kill the Dark Lord would have been suspicious."

Harry looked over to the Potter family there. "And while I'm… really, just _happy_, I guess, at how well you've accepted the fact that I am a Harry Potter, the fact remains that I'm not _your_ Harry Potter. I'm a different Lily and James son. I'm not—"Harry shook his head. How did he say this? "I _can't_ be the son you lost. You don't know me. I don't know you. You've moved on in your life since Harry died, and I've moved in a completely separate direction. _Completely separate_. I'm nothing like your Harry would have been, and I'm only here until I've finished sharing what I know so you can all get a move on back into your war. After that, you'll never see me again. Ever."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed behind Harry sadly. Harry didn't turn around. The Potter family and Sirius and Remus stood rooted before Harry with matching expressions of grief, knowing, sadness, and flecks of disappointment. Did they really think that Harry would have stayed? They'd only just met him! Would they have accepted him that easily? That fast? His eyes followed the move of James Potter squeezing his wife's hand in comfort and in the back of Harry's head, a traitorous thought bloomed unchecked across his mind. _What if I did though? What if I stayed?_

"You didn't tell him?" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding ill.

Harry's eyebrow came together. Didn't tell who what? He turned. "What?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looked Harry straight in the eye and Harry nearly jumped back in surprise. Mrs. Weasley looked old, Harry suddenly thought. Her eyes were downcast, the wrinkles in her face seemed shadowed, and the weight of the world looked like it had hung on to Mrs. Weasley for far too long. "Harry," Mrs. Weasley licked her lips and breathed in deeply, "you can't leave."

Harry didn't understand. "Yes I can, I'm giving you what you wanted and then I'll be on my way, you can reverse the spell."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley sighed, her eyes tearing up and her face falling.

Harry was a touch scared. "What?" he asked. "_What?"_

"It was a blood spell Harry," it was Lily's voice who answered, and Harry turned to her with a swelled throat. "Every active member in the Order gave one drop of blood. One drop to draw the runes, and with that one drop… it signified a promise."

"What type of promise?" Harry's thoughts were in a whirl wind trying to piece together Lily's words, but in the darkness of Harry's subconscious, he knew, he just _knew_, he wasn't going to be able to come home for quite some time. Of course not. Why would anything be that easy for him?

"We asked for a warrior to defeat the Darkest of our Wizards in the runes. When we wrote it down in blood, it was a promise meant for the wizard coming through the veil. The wizard that comes through cannot go back until what he's promised is done. Until the Dark Lord falls in this time Harry, you cannot go back to your world. I'm sorry." Lily looked away and clutched James's hand.

Harry looked away and glanced over the witches and wizards standing in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me," Harry said quietly. He looked over at Dumbledore. "And you agreed with this? This plan? To just rip someone away from their world, and expect them to be okay with being in a blood contract after the most dangerous Dark Lords in all of time?" Harry looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Really?"

"We had no choice Mr. Potter. The time of the prophesy was at hand, and we needed the warrior that could save our world." Dumbledore's eyes shone under his glasses, but Harry didn't think it was from tears.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not your warrior. I'm just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry did the impossible in his world," Dumbledore said.

"I had a lot of help," Harry argued.

"You would have help here," Dumbledore said back. He waved around the room and Harry twirled the wand between his fingers nervously. "An entire organization of help."

No, Harry had had help from people he _trusted_. He couldn't say the same for the people here. Not now. Maybe not ever. "I…" Harry shook his head and sat back down on the chair behind him. "This is wrong." This was very wrong. He was never meant to be here, never meant to see his family again, the possibility of what his family could have been. Never meant to know what he'd lost.

"I'm so sorry," Lily whispered in the silent room. "I am so, so sorry."

Harry looked up. Lily's green eyes, so like his, were shinning and red tinged form the tears down her pale face. Her cheeks were flushed and the tip of her nose was red. And Merlin, she was still pretty. A natural beauty. Pretty in only the way a child would see their parents, hazed and immortalized, but she was still crying. Sad about him, Harry. Telling him she was sorry that he'd come. That he'd seen her and known who she was. She was sorry.

"Don't be," Harry said just as quietly. He looked away and swallowed. He wouldn't cry here. Not in front of everyone there, no way in Merlin, but damn was it getting hot. "Don't be."

Harry picked up the wand, closed his eyes, and placed the tip of the wand to the side of his head. He let his thoughts gather. Second year. He looked through his memories carefully and chose what he thought they needed.

Dobby visiting him.

Halloween night and finding Mrs. Norris petrified with Ron and Hermione.

Harry speaking Parseltongue for the first time in the dueling match against Draco.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione taking Polyjuice Potion and getting into the Slytherin dormitory.

Harry's trip through the Diary.

Finding Hermione petrified.

Harry and Ron going down with Lockhart into the Chamber of Secrets, finding Ginny, defeating the snake, and getting back up. (Harry thought he'd just give them the entire memory of that one, he didn't know what he could cut off and speed up, he didn't want them to miss any of the information. Plus, Jonathan was going to lose his head at the snake.)

Freeing Dobby, getting Hermione back.

Harry pulled the memories from him quickly, in order, into the cup. He looked back up and blinked a couple of times. "So second year, third and fourth year then, right there?" Sirius asked, motioning at the stand in front of Harry.

"Just second year actually. That was a bit harder than I thought it was going to be."

"We can do it all a year at a time if you'd wish," Dumbledore said.

That made Harry decide. "No, no, it's fine. I'll get third year." And Harry closed his eyes again.

Harry blowing up Aunt Marge and running away. Harry first meeting Sirius Black (in Animagus form). The Knight Bus picking Harry up.

Harry's talk with Fudge at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry gave them a short snippet of the quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Just enough to show him falling from a dementor's attack.

Fred and George giving the Marauder's Map to Harry.

Harry stopped for a moment and wondered if he should let the order know of what Sirius had been accused of. Let them all hear the conversation inside the Three Broomsticks. It was kind of private. Not even Ron and Hermione had been there. No, he wouldn't give it to them. Not all of it, just enough to know that the people in his world thought Sirius was guilty. Harry continued on.

Lupin tutoring Harry in the Patronus Charm

Ron being dragged under the Whomping willow, meeting Sirius, then Remus, and then Snape, finding Wormtail, (Harry thought he'd just give them the whole memory intact) having Remus change, the dementor attack against Harry and Sirius, Hermione showing Harry her time-turner, Hermione calling off Remus, and finally Harry fighting off the dementors.

Harry pulled away and let the memories fall into the cup one by one, in order. There, second and third year. "I think I'll do it like that then. This is second and third year. It'll be a lot to take in, and pulling the memories away are hard enough. Two years at a time will be what you watch," Harry said looking up to the Order, who had started talking amongst themselves while he worked. Harry handed Dumbledore back his wand.

"Second and third year?" Jonathan asked. "s'not going to boring is it?"

Harry grinned. "Not in the slightest."

"But you're not going?" Moody asked. "You'll just stare at our backs while our mind go somewhere else?"

"Someone could just stay behind Moody," Remus suggested.

"Are you offering then Lupin?"

"I will," Bill Weasley said. "I can watch the memories later on, or we could take turns I guess, but for this time, I'll stay with Harry. If he doesn't want to rewatch his old life, he shouldn't have too."

Mad-Eye looked Bill up and down. "Someone will trade after this." He was in agreement then.

"Of course," Bill agreed easily.

Mad-Eye humphed and looked down at the small cup in his hands. Jonathan nudged Harry. "No time like the present, see you in a bit."

Harry nodded back at him. "See you."

Jonathan grinned and one by one, the Order members turned and fell into Harry's memories, until the room was silent and unmoving.

"So," Bill Weasley said, cutting through the silence, "Just you and me then huh?"

"Looks like it," Harry said.

Bill grinned. "Brilliant."

* * *

**So, family moments, might not have been _fluffy_ family moments, but you know, still. **

**UP NEXT: Bill and Harry have a chat, the order returns from second and third year, and Hagrid arrives.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Ask any questions you'd like and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again!**

**~Missmusicluver**


	7. A Chat with Bill

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, and I hope I answered most of your questions! For those who were more negative than most... well, go find some other story to piss on will you? I don't want to hear you complain just so you feel accomplished. Criticism is always noted, but complaining on how I choose to write is ridiculous. **

**Thanks! **

**Also: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So," Bill started with a grin. "A scar, a Dark Lord, and my dead brother's supposed best friend from another world." Bill looked at Harry from across the room, his eyes staring intently into Harry like he was looking for an answer he hadn't questioned. "All in one day. I've got to say today's really been more interesting than my last few."

Harry nodded, unsure what to say or where this was going. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in uncomfortably. "Didn't know being a curse breaker was dull work." That didn't sound as awkward out loud as it did to him, did it?

Bill looked surprised for a moment before he looked away and a sour expression passed over his face. "It is when you're not a curse breaker anymore."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean you're not anymore? What happened? What do you do then?"

"The Dark Lord happened," Bill said, looking back at him. "The minister is a puppet in his hands and curse breakers were banned from magic studies three years ago."

"What?" Harry was confused. What was the purpose of blocking off an entire branch of magic? "Why?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Didn't have time to ask. All found to be practicing were thrown into Azkaban or kissed publically."

Harry's jaw dropped. "_Kissed_? They gave Dementor's kisses out publically? Like _the whole_ community watched?"

Bill nodded. "Still do. In the execution center like anyone else who goes against the Minster."

Harry was sure his mouth must have been hanging wide open, but he couldn't find it in himself to reset his jaw. He was too horrified. A public execution? In the Wizarding community? What in the name of Merlin had this world come to? Who was the minister here to let them fall this far? Why hadn't the Order stopped this? Why hadn't _anyone_ done anything about it? Harry shook his head. "Where exactly is the … execution center?"

Bill glanced at him from the corner of his eye and stood up from his chair. "Come on. I want a cuppa tea. Moody would have my hide if I left you alone here."

"Merlin forbid," Harry deadpanned.

Bill grinned and nodded to the kitchen. Harry got up and followed the older man out. "Don't be too hard on Moody. A Death Eater killed his cat three months ago. He's still getting over it."

Harry nearly tripped. "A _cat_?" he blurted.

Bill grinned wider. "Sugar in yours?" he asked nodding to a porcelain cup in his hand.

Harry looked around Bill and realized he had put the kettle on over a very muggle looking stove in the middle of the kitchen. "Uh, no thanks… is that a—"

"Muggle machine? Yea, Dad convinced Sirius to let him install it about six years back. It's called a strov? A stox? … Storn?"

"Stove," Harry suggested lightly.

Bill looked back at the kettle heating over the stove and nodded. "Yea, that. We all call it the muggle heater here, well, other than Dad, but, well… I'm sure you know how he is about muggle items if you were close to our family in your world."

Harry nodded and leaned against the other side of the stove. "Yea, I know how he is."

Bill glanced at him and pulled another cup out for himself. He nodded towards a small table off the side of the kitchen's left wall. Harry took the hint and sat himself down with Bill following a moment later, carrying two cups of steaming tea with muggle tea bags sitting in each one. Bill handed one to Harry and he accepted without a word. The ex-curse breaker sat across from him and took a careful sip of his tea while staring straight at Harry with a closed expression. "So," he said, "where was I?"

"Execution center," Harry answered, leaving his tea untouched. "Where is it at?"

"Diagon Alley," Bill said taking a sip. "Right where Flourish and Blotts used to be."

Harry let that sink in. So right in the heart of a wizard community. A great place to strike fear into its citizens. "But where'd Flourish and Blotts go then?"

Bill leaned back in his chair. "Torn down. Been gone ages. About seven and a half years actually."

"They took down Flourish and Blotts and put an execution center there? Where do Hogwarts students go to get their books?"

"They don't." Bill stared silently at Harry for a moment before setting his cup down on the table. Harry stared at him confused and a little lost. "Harry, Hogwarts is… well, it's not what it used to be. Probably not the same Hogwarts that you are used to."

"What'd you mean?"

Bill blinked at him. "Hogwarts is a Rebellion School Harry. Officially against the Dark Lord. And because our Minister is in the hands of You-know-who, our school was ordered to be burned to the ground and have its teachers killed."

"Teachers killed? But Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall … Hogwarts is gone here?" Harry asked, astonished. No, that couldn't be right. Not Hogwarts. Not his home.

"No, no Hogwarts still stands, and the teachers are fine, but it's no longer the open Wizarding school it used to be," Bill explained. "It has shields surrounding every side, lets in only a few students a year to learn magic, and is soaked in tons of protection counter curses that even the Goblins of Gringotts would have marveled over, courtesy of yours truly." He motioned to himself. "Well, before I was put on notice that if the ministry caught me doing anything they'd have me kissed." Bill picked up his cup again and took a small sip. "Of course since then, I haven't even looked at a curse that needed breaking. Mum's worried the ministry will just sentence me to make me an example."

"Hang on" Harry said leaning forwards, "If your part of the Order, aren't you officially against the ministry anyways?"

"Not exactly," Bill said shaking his head. "There are blurred lines really. People who are completely converted into the blood purists ways, and the people who have some sort of conscious deep down. If someone was given the order to kill you, some would hunt you down until they died trying, and others would go after you just like they were told, but they wouldn't really _try_ to get you. Do you understand? They do what they're told, but if they're given the opportunity to turn a blind eye from certain situations, they will."

"So you…"

"Am just really lucky, and have a few friends in the right places."

"The whole order?"

"Some are good spies in high places."

"Spies." Harry said, his eyebrow raising in question. "Like Sna—" Harry shut his mouth with a click of his teeth, nearly nipping his tongue, and swallowed the rest of his question. No not like his Snape. This Snape was evil… maybe.

Bill nodded anyways to him. "James Potter, Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, and some others in the Order work inside the ministry. From the inside out."

Harry nodded along. That made sense, in a way he supposed. "But Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster, is he—"

Bill nodded gravely. "He's public enemy number one. Has been for some time."

"And people believe that?"

"They don't really get much of a choice. It's either accept it or die."

Harry nodded again. He looked down at the cup in front of him and pulled in towards him. He let the warmth from the hot water seep through the glass and into his fingers, warming sense into the edges of his conscious. Harry could feel Bill's eyes on him, but he continued to stare at the cup in front of him in silence anyways. It was unreal, this world. So much more death and destruction. Problems he had never faced before, never really thought that this was anything ever think about actually.

And they wanted him to fix this? This… this… mess? This topsy turny world that made no sense at all, and was better and worse than his own so much that it was making his head spin? They thought _he_ could do this?

"No," Harry said, letting go of the cup. "No. _No_." Harry pushed the cup away from him, standing up from his chair, and the hot liquid spilled away from him towards Bill.

"Harry?" Bill asked, standing quickly away from the liquid and reaching out to him, worried.

Harry leaned away from Bill's hand like it was poisonous and fell farther backwards into the kitchen away from him. "No," Harry repeated, shaking his head. "I can't. I can't do this." Harry shook his head harder. "You don't understand, I _can't_ do this."

"Harry." Bill put his hands up in surrender. "Harry stop. I know. I know you don't want to. Probably don't even want to think about it. I know. I know. _Harry_."

Harry took another step back and hit the door frame of the kitchen. "I barely made it out the first time," Harry rambled. His head shook fiercely, and from the back of Harry's mind, he found a small part of himself wondering silently if he was having a panic attack. Did panic attacks feel like this? Anxiety? Fear? "So many died. So many faces I knew. All of them gone forever, no matter what this dimension shows me. So many, that… that I… I can't do this again. Not with them. Not like this."

"Harry," Bill said quietly like he was talking to a wounded animal. Is that what Harry was now, a wounded animal? Harry looked up sharply at Bill. Anger flushed his face and a hot fire burned from the inside of his chest.

_This was his fault_, Harry found himself thinking. His and all of the Order members here. All of them. Wanting him to fight in a war against a man he hated more than anything. Against the _copy_ of a man who was worse than his darkest night terrors. Pulling him away from his hard won safety. His family. The family that he'd so desperately longed for his entire life. Tearing him away and pushing him into another war. Another Death filled world. More anger here, and desperation. More sadness and hatred. Taking him from his blood ridden achievement , from the life he'd won in victory, and shoved head first into another one that was much darker. His fault.

Not Harry's. No, Harry hadn't done anything wrong _this_ time. He hadn't made the choice, he hadn't done stupid or gotten someone killed. He'd already done everything he was asked to do. He'd won the right to live in peace. He'd _won it_. No, this time someone else had made the call and had twisted his destiny to fit their schedule. The Order. Bill. Dumbledore. Moody. … James. Lily. … Jonathan. They'd done it.

"You," Harry said, his voice a whisper in the quiet room, but calm and cutting like a sharp razor to soft skin. "_You_," he repeated. "You all, asking me to come here and fix your bloody problems. Like a child asking for their mummy to get a toy back from the neighbors."

Bill's face dropped in surprise. "What?" he asked, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Just picking me up. Taking me like you could buy me from a shop. 'DARK LORD DEFEATER: only five drops of blood!' Is that how you all did it?" Harry sneered, anger rushing through his veins and heating the tops of his skin. "Picking out the one you liked best, just throwing magic around and taking people from their homes? Did you think that would actually work?"

"Harry, we—"

"Did you really think, that _anyone_ would be okay with that? Because even if it hadn't been me that defeated Voldemort—" Bill flinched at his name. "—I can guaranty you that someone who had lived through the death of the Dark Lord would never want to go _back_ and do it again. They would never volunteer, or ask to be put in the same situation again. They wouldn't be thankful. They would hate you. _Hate you_ for asking them to do something that terrible again. _Hate you_ for even thinking that you thought they could put themselves through that." Harry clenched his jaw and balled his fists. "Taken away and told to be soldier in someone else's battle."

Bill stared at Harry, his shoulders limp and his jaw unhinged from shock.

"Hate to break it to you Bill, but no one works that way."

"What… Harry. You can't— what do you—"

"I mean you can fuck off. Go find someone else to be your savior. This boy-who-lived is done playing hero. So done. I'm done, Bill. I might have known you in my world, but here, you're just a face copying the emotions of someone I've been kidnapped from. You're not _real _to me. None of this is. It's all yours, and that includes this war."

"But you can't go home until you-know—"

"I know what Lily said. I was in the same room as you. I know what they say must be done."

"So you—"

"Am getting home, no matter what. I know that… I accept that." Harry stared at Bill. "I understand that, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be mad. You still did what you did and I will _hate_ you for that, because if I die here, I will never see my family again."

Bill stared back at Harry solemnly and nodded. "I know, and I'm so sorr—"

"No you're not," Harry said looking away. "If you were I wouldn't be here." Harry turned to walk out of the kitchen, but looked back before he left. "Don't say things to me you don't mean. It'll just piss me off."

* * *

Harry sat quietly on one of the soft chairs in the dining room with the rest of the unmoving members. Bill sat a couple of chairs away from him, looking from Harry to random Order members around the room, waiting for them to wake up. Harry leaned back farther in his chair and sighed. Merlin he was tired. It felt like weeks since the last time he'd slept.

From the corner of his eye, Dumbledore's head bobbed away from the cup in his hands. Harry sat straight up and Bill looked immediately at him. Harry nodded towards Dumbledore. "They're coming back."

Bill looked at Dumbledore and stood from his seat. Slowly, like they were all waking up from a dream, people began leaning backwards from the cups, opening their eyes and blinking away the last images they'd seen. Then, came the whispering, the growing voices and the shaking heads. The room grew loud and Harry almost didn't hear his name until he felt a hand wrap around his upper right arm and swing him around.

"A _Basilisk_? ARE YOU INSANE? A _BASILISK?"_ Jonathan yelled in front of his face, quieting the couple of members around him. "_Fifty feet_ it was! FIFTY!" Jonathan threw out his arms in example. "It was _this_ big! And you came at it with a _hat_. The bloody _sorting_ hat!" Jonathan shook his head and grasped Harry with both hands on his arms. "And then the dementors. There were _hundreds_. Do you know what Dumbledore said? That only a really powerful wizard could have accomplished that! And you have the patronus like my dad, which, I'm not gonna lie, was weird at first, cause I thought we were seeing him in the beginning, but then you just blew them all away and then saved Sirius by saving a Hippogriff? Mate, you _need_ to write this all down. Do you even _know_ how much money you'd make?"

"Don't really need the money really, it's all just—"

"And then the quidditch game! Oh Merlin, you should have _seen_ Fred and George, they were going absolutely bonkers. Dad was really impressed too, and Mum was furious that there had been dementors during a game, but then happy Uncle Remus had come and helped you sort out your patronus. Do you still have the same patronus? I heard that sometimes it can change." Harry opened his mouth, but Jonathan kept on going. "And the Chamber of Secrets? In the girls bathroom? Moaning Myrtle? I about thought I was going to lose my head when I found out. Although, going to be honest, I was a little scared when I found out you were a Parselmouth. Didn't know it ran in the family. Dad looked a bit worried, Uncle Sirius was a bit put off, but mom said it might have been because of the scar on your head, and everyone sorted themselves out after that. And you got the Map from Fred and George! They were very happy with themselves when they found out, mind you. Might come bugging you in a bit actually…"

Jonathan went on and on, and Harry let him, silently watching the boy's mouth open and close, not really listening to the words coming out of his mouth. Members around the room quieted and watched as Jonathan built himself up to run out of steam, uninterrupting. "—And then we all saw Wormtail again and, well, you can imagine how that all played out. No one _really_ thought the Sirius in your world was coming after you to kill you, but anyways—"

Sirius stepped forwards and put a hand over Jonathan's mouth. "All right pup that's enough I think."

"BuhIwazjuhstghettingtohuhghoodphart."

"Yeah yeah, keep your excuses for someone who's not already sick of your annoying little teenage voice."

Jonathan ripped Sirius's hand away from his mouth. "My voice doesn't crack anymore!"

Sirius smiled. "Hmmm."

Harry opened his mouth again, but the noise of the fireplace coming to life stopped him short. Out of the center of green flames, a giant of a man with a mane of black frizzy hair walked out into the dining room with an air of control. "Dumbledore Sir, there's trouble at Hogwarts," his voice echoed around the room.

Wizards and witches jumped to their feet. "What is it?" Sirius asked. "What's happened?"

"Are the children all right?" Lily asked, her face tight with fear.

"Did the walls come down?" James asked right after her.

"I'll answer yer questions if you'd give me 'alf a minute!" Hagrid said, his voice rising. "All ye need to know is we need to leave. Now."

People rushed to the fireplaces or out to other rooms with other ways of getting out. Some ran to the foyer to dissapperate. Jonathan grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, you're going to want to see this."

"What, Hogwarts? I've been there."

"No, not Hogwarts, although… that too, but I was talking about the twins."

Harry was confused. "Twins? I've already met Fred and George."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and pulled Harry with him to a fireplace in front of several people. "Our twins. Our sisters. Remember?"

Harry remembered, but he shook his head at him. "Our—Jonathan, I—"

Jonathan grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he yelled over the noise of shouting people. Harry's words were cut off with the rising of ash and the suddenly tall consuming green flames that wrapped around him. He barely saw Moody, James, Lily, Bill, and Sirius looking out after him before he was whisked away into the flames.

In the next moment, Harry was pulled out by Jonathan into the headmasters office in Hogwarts. Harry didn't even have to look around before Jonathan was pulling him up and away from the fireplace and out to the outside halls. Harry tripped over himself once, in order to catch up, but soon found his feet and ran side by side with Jonathan. He'd have time to talk to him later he'd guess then.

Just as long as—Harry stopped. He and Jonathan were sprinting down an empty hall with large windows at one side. Large enough to see the landscape at the side of the school below. Harry turned out to the window and narrowed his eyes. "Jonathan!" Harry yelled, stopping the younger boy in his track and making him run back.

"What are you—"

Harry pointed out at the green hillside nearest Hogsmead. "There," he said quietly, his tone flat and concentrated. He thought he'd smelled smoke.

* * *

**Hagrids news brings trouble. **

**UP NEXT: Harry gets a little action, meets some people related to him, and becomes a badass. **


	8. Rescues and Idiots

**Sorry for the wait, hopefully a nice, extra long, chapter will make it up to you. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't personally own anything in the Harry Potter world. **

* * *

Jonathan took one look at the smoke outside and started running down the hall again. "It's Hogsmead!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the empty hallways. "Hogsmead is under attack!"

Harry glanced back at the smoke filled skyline and ran after Jonathan. A foggy confusion followed his steps. "Doesn't Hogsmead have protection?" Harry shouted after him.

Jonathan didn't look back at him. "Sort of," he yelled.

Harry met his pace and they ran side by side down stairs and across empty hallways. "What do you 'sort of'?" he yelled at him as they jumped from one hallway to the next.

Harry and Jonathan got to the entrance doors. "I mean," Jonathan said, hauling one large wooden door open. "Sort of."

Harry and Jonathan ran out onto the grassy hillside that led up to Hogsmead. Harry could smell the smoke that filled his lungs and could hear faint screaming from over the hill. Harry ran faster, and Jonathan followed, easily keeping up with him. As the top of the hill got closer, Harry's mind spun faster in his head. What was he going to do? Throw sticks at them? He still didn't have his wand. Where was the rest of the Order already? What was 'sort of' protection? Shields? Order members? Who was here at Hogwarts at this time of the year? Were they were just going to waltz into a burning village?

Oh merlin.

Harry shot his arm out and wrapped a hand around Jonathan's arm. He stopped in his tracks and yanked backwards. "Wait!" he yelled.

Jonathan was pulled backwards, nearly pulled off his feet, and tripped backwards into Harry, slamming into the older boys chest, and sending them both to the ground. "Bloody hell!" Jonathan said, the air knocked from his lungs on the ground. "What in Merl—"

Harry picked himself up from the grass and looked downwards at Jonathan. "You're just going to go running into Hogsmead?" he demanded. "No protection, no plan, no backup? Are you insane?"

"What?" Jonathan asked, looking up. "They need our help! We can think about a plan la—"

"No, we can't!" Harry felt like throttling the boy. "Jonathan, there could be Death Eaters there."

"Exactly!"

Harry shook his head. "No, the order is still coming, and you can't just run in alone."

"I have you! We don't need anyone else to go in and—"

"I don't even have a wand!" Harry yelled over him, raising his hands into the air. Jonathan looked over Harry, like he was just remembering why he was there, and sat back down on the grass heavily. "We can't just go in without a plan or the Order!" Harry yelled again. The words seemed to make Jonathan sink farther into the grass. He nodded once like a sullen child.

A high pitched scream came echoing over the hillside and Jonathan lurched to his feet, his eyes wild and his fists clenched. "Doesn't matter, we have to get in there."

"Jonathan, no." Harry grabbed his arm again, but Jonathan shrugged him off violently.

"My sisters are in there!" he yelled, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Both of them, probably scared out of their minds, or…" Jonathan clenched his teeth, unwilling to go on.

Harry nodded once. "Or dead." Jonathan looked up at him.

"Yea," he croaked with a paling face. "Or dead."

Harry watched Jonathan inwardly close in on himself at the thought. His face went slack, his shoulders stiffened, his back curved like he was going to curl in on himself, and the palms of his hands were pressed tightly against his robes. Something red hot poked and rubbed against the insides of Harry's intestines at the suddenly darkened face in front of him. Like some wiring twisted wrong and jumbled spark plugs were sparking off bad electricity. It caught Harry deep, and it loosened his tongue. "All right," Harry stated before his brain could catch up. "So we go save them."

Jonathan looked up again at him, but his eyes lightened and Harry could watch as the hope and relief washed over his face. It was unnerving, but it also left a little warmth in the edges of his fingers. Harry turned from Jonathan and back up at the hill. "So," he started, wondering how he was going to do this. "First, we get back to Hogwarts."

"I had no idea this was here," Jonathan said, looking around the secret passage way into Honeydukes, his wand lighting the way in front of both of them.

"Your dad never showed you?" Harry asked, confused. Wouldn't it have been a right of marauder passage or something?

"No, neither did Uncle Remus or Sirius."

Harry turned to glance back at the younger wizard. "That's… not what I would have expected."

"Mum must have told them not to. Knew I'd sneak out and get chocolate before dinner or something."

Harry turned back to the front, letting the idea slide for now. "Yea, or something."

Harry and Jonathan followed a curve in the tunnel and stopped in their tracks. The sides were caven inwards, and the ceiling was almost nonexistent, allowing dirt and huge rocks from the foundation of Hogwarts to block their way. "Dad or Sirius must have sealed it off years ago," Jonathan whistled. "That must be why they never told me about them."

Harry ground his teeth together. So he'd just wasted time. Wonderful. Hogsmead was under attack and he was going on about secret tunnels like a child in their grandparent's house.

Jonathan glanced at Harry and seemed to pick up on his dark mood. "We can't blast through it?"

"Not if we wanted Hogwarts to come down on top of us," Harry said, frustrated. He looked over the tunnel once more, and shook his head. There was no other way. They would have to go through Hogsmead like Jonathan had originally said. "Dammit." Harry turned from the tunnel on his heel and started to walk back towards the way they had come in. _So close_, he'd thought, _that he'd outsmarted_—The sides of the tunnels blurred in the corners of Harry's eyes like the heat you saw above pavement on a hot summers day and he spun back around again. Was that… Had that been—No, had they really?

"Harry?" Jonathan asked, farther ahead down the tunnel, but looking back worried.

"The tunnel," Harry said, squinting his eyes at the cave in. He took one step to the left and then another to the right, cranking his head sideways at the dirt around him.

"It's a cave in. Remus, Sirius or Dad must have made them collapse so that no one else could come in. I thought we'd already gone over this?"

"No, the tunnel. It's not a cave in… well, I don't think so at least."

"What are you—"

"Come over here and tilt your head at the edge of the passage's wall. Tell me what you see."

"Why would I—"

"just come over here and do it!"

"Hogsmead—"

"Jonathan!"

"All right, all right, geez don't get your robes in a twist." Jonathan walked next to him and stood where Harry had indicated. "All right, so like this," He turned his head. "Look at the wall, check, now what exactly am I supposed to be looki—woah." He squinted his eyes and leaned forwards. The edge of the tunnel wall blurred again. "Is that—?"

"A glamour? Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

Jonathan looked to Harry. "So we can just walk through?"

"If there aren't any more traps, yes."

Jonathan bit his lip, caution lighting his eyes. "Sirius and Dad would put traps if they did this."

"Smart of them," Harry nodded solemnly. He took a step forwards and Jonathan put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and suddenly realized how tall Jonathan was to him. Almost eye to eye. "I'm right behind you," Jonathan said, releasing him. Harry nodded once and turned back around, putting one step in front of the other. _It's not there, it's not there_, he chanted to himself in his mind. Like the train station going to Hogwarts for the first time. _It's not there. Not really. _ Harry kept his eyes fixed in front of himself and moved forwards step by step. The air thickened around Harry, his left ear seemed to pop, and he felt the squeezing hand of Jonathan on the back of his robes tighten. The air crackled like electricity for a moment, and then Harry felt himself walk completely through the glamour onto the other side.

"Damn," Jonathan breathed as Harry knelt to feel the sides of the wall in front of him for reassurance. "That was…" He cracked his neck from side to side. "…uncomfortable."

"I doubt that's all they'd have set up if your dad and Sirius really did close the tunnels and set up the cave in." Harry turned back around to the front. "They'll probably some kind of guardian or… I dunno, spell we'll have to cross over before we reach the other side."

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked, stepping after Harry down the cave way again.

"It's what I would have done, if not just completely destroy the tunnels." Harry looked onwards, an uncomfortable feeling rising from his stomach.

"Were they?"

"Where what they?" Harry answered back automatically, following the next bend in the tunnel. There would undeniably be another test at the end. If a glamour was used to stop people from coming out of Hogwarts, what stopped people from coming in?

"Were your tunnels closed, you know, back where you used to live?"

Harry jumped back to the present, away from his inner thoughts. He glanced back at Jonathan. "Yes, for a time they were."

"Not anymore?"

Harry did a sort of half-shrug. "Not since Volde—not since you-know-whos death."

"Oh," Jonathan said quietly. "Right. You and the great snake…" Jonathan was silent for a moment, and Harry counted down mentally in his head. He felt a question coming up. Like an itch at the back of his head. "So uh… how was it? Killing him. Did you… well, what I mean is-"

"Did it feel good?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jonathan nodded, looking up questioningly. "Yeah."

Harry rotated his jaw backwards and swallowed. The uncomfortable ball in his stomach tightened and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. "No. And yes." Harry scanned the tunnel ahead. He should be close. Very close to the entrance to Honey Dukes. "I helped defeat Lord Voldemort, and avenged the memories of the people he killed. It felt… I dunno, good. Great. Even wonderful I guess. All the stress and fear finally fell with his body when his curse came back at him. It was… freeing. To not look over my shoulder ever again. To know my greatest enemy was gone. The murderer of so many people… my parents… was never again getting up. Never hurting my friends or family. Honestly, killing him made me happy, it really did, but at the same time, it was horrible. Disgusting. It tore me apart because I'd finally done what I was always 'meant' to do. Finally completed my prophecy. I'd killed him. Right there. In front of everyone I knew. Everyone I loved. In the front yard of my first home. I'd killed someone." Harry could feel the crystal clear image of Voldemort's body falling to the ground, and the silence that rang in his ears. The never ending silence. If filled Harry's ears and nearly drowned out Jonathan's voice.

"It had to be done." The words broke through and sounded hollow in Harry's head. _Had to be done_.

"Yeah," Harry said dully. "That's what Ginny said afterwards. 'Had to be done.'"

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley? You knew her in your world? Oh wait, course you did, you were Ron's best mate right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we were."

Jonathan nodded like he understood. "So you and Ginny. Close then?"

There was something lighter in Jonathan's voice and Harry looked at him strangely. "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh you know, just curious."

"Right."

"Yeah." Jonathan nodded and stepped side by side with Harry. "So then anyways…" he breathed out with a long sigh. "…how close _exactly_?"

"Oh Merlin, no." Harry shook his head, keeping a straight face. "No, _no_. We're _not_ having this conversation."

Jonathan nudged him with his elbow into his side. "Ah _HA_! So you _are _close. Very close? Really close? Close enough to feel her—"

"Jonathan, _no_. Just no."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"So you aren't?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not anymore."

"So… what… that's definitely a yes then? Oh Merlin, Bill and Charlie are going to love this."

"It's not—we aren't—"

Jonathan smiled. "A Potter dating a Weasley. Mum would love it. And to be honest, Ginny's… she's something." Jonathan smiled appreciatively. "That hair of hers."

Harry smiled for a second. Yeah, Ginny's hair was beautiful. It was one of the things Harry had loved about her. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," Jonathan smiled dreamily. Harry raised an eyebrow. Jonathan seemed to have caught himself smiling, and looked at Harry quickly, embarrassed. "Er—well—what I mean is, she's uh…"

"Absolutely amazing?" Harry asked, grinning at Jonathan. "It's okay, you don't have to choke. I'm not dating her."

"You're not? But I thought—"

"I was. Well, _we_ were. Dating, I mean. Just… not anymore."

"She break it off because she couldn't handle all the Potter genes?" Jonathan joked lightly.

Harry smiled sourly. "Not exactly."

Jonathan and Harry turned another side of the tunnel. "She break it off after the war?"

Harry shook his head and Jonathan glanced at him with serious eyes. "I ended it _because_ of the war."

Jonathan stared. "What?" he frowned. "If you-know-who was dead, then there couldn't have been much of a war could there have been? I mean, no one was left except for the—"

"Death Eaters, yeah," Harry nodded. "The Death Eaters and the memories of who were gone." Harry's insides hallowed at his words. "Both there to haunt me wherever I went. Hermione nearly died twice, Ginny was kidnapped, and people's faces followed me every step I took."

"Death Eaters kept on then?" Jonathan asked.

"They will no matter what. They lost their lord and master once, but seeing him die in front of them started an uprising within them. A jostle for power across their ranks."

"That's horrible. You'd think they'd just give up with—"

"This is it," Harry interrupted him stopping. Jonathan stopped with him and Harry stood in front of a large stone staircase that seemed to never end to the ceiling.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Great. How do we get in?"

"I'd expect the stairs."

Jonathan looked at the stone staircase and then around the tunnel, as if he expected his shadow to come jumping out at himself. "Right. So you're going first then?"

Harry gave him an unamused look and stepped forwards to the stairs. He stepped onto the first step and immediately the room temperature dropped. White mist escaped from Harry's mouth and Jonathan backed up so the tunnel wall was at his back. "What is it?" Jonathan asked quietly.

Harry glanced around the tunnel taking in everything. "Dunno. Doesn't feel like a dementor. Some kind of spell I'd guess."

"Brilliant."

"Just hold on, let me go up and see—"the temperature rose like a sudden heat wave in the middle of a desert and the stone under Harry's feet became white hot. "Ah—damn!" Harry jumped sideways from the stone, straight to the hand rail beside him, and leapt backwards again at Jonathan from the burning metal. He radled his painfully tingling hands to his chest.

Jonathan looked at Harry's hands before looks around the tunnel with an apprehensive gaze. "A little bipolar if you ask me."

Harry shot him a dark look and tentively unclenched his hands from his chest. His skin stretched and burned, but Harry forced his skin to expose itself to the cooling air around him. The burn wasn't serious, a little bubbled flesh, but it stung like a paper cut with lemon juice and Harry grimaced down at his hands annoyed. "That was… different I guess," Harry said.

"You think that was it?"

Harry snorted. "I think that was a warning."

Jonathan looked at Harry's hands with leveled eyes. "So then what do we do? Go back?"

"And waste more time? No. We keep going. We know what to look out for now. You ready?" Harry asked.

Jonathan put on a wide grin and put his wand out in front of himself confidently. "Always."

Harry nodded and grabbed the railing. It was no longer hot, but his hands didn't appreciate the close contact. It stung like a fresh carpet burn and Harry locked his teeth together. "You come up right after me okay? If I'm right, whatever test is right outside the door, so be ready. For anything."

"Gotcha."

"Good. See you." Harry turned his head up to the ceiling and began the slow ascent up to the trap door. The steps were steep and the room was getting colder again with every step. Whatever spell or magic in the room was getting more and more powerful with every step he took. Remembering the last time he'd come through this passage, Harry counted over two hundred steps before he put his hand out in front of him before the ceiling so his head didn't hit the trap door ceiling.

Soon enough, Harry's hand met cold wood and Harry called out behind him tentively. "Jonathan? You there?"

"Here Harry," Harry heard the voice somewhere below him.

"Where's your light?" Harry asked, not seeing him. Harry could climb through the dark because he'd been here before, but Jonathan was the one with the wand and on his first journey through.

"Here. Here, let me just—" Harry saw the yellow light of a wand a couple steps below him and Harry waved over to the blinking younger boy. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Right," Jonathan caught up to him a few seconds later and Harry tapped the trap door above him lightly. "On the count of two."

Jonathan snapped his head to him, his wand held tightly in his hand. "What? Why two?"

"Because three's overrated and I said so," Harry answered, not really seeing the importance of why three numbers mattered over two.

"But you can't just—"

"Onetwo. Go!" Harry pushed the trap door open and climbed out of the staircase quickly, his body low to the ground, and his eyes scanning the room with narrowed eyes. Jonathan was a second behind him, and nearly slammed into Harry's back, when the older boy had suddenly stopped in front of him. "What in the name of Merlin's—do you do this on purpose? You couldn't move over just another—" Jonathan stepped around Harry to his side and looked at the room from the far left. "You said we were in the cellar right? Looks a bit big to be a cellar. Did the enlarge the inside? Guess they must have to—"

"Jonathan."

Jonathan stopped mid-rant and glanced at Harry, who was staring in front of him, completely frozen. Harry whispered to him with a tight jaw and unmoving eyes and Jonathan froze as well on instinct. "Don't make any sudden movement, don't make any loud noises. Keep calm and look in front of me, do you understand?" Harry asked.

Jonathan nodded, and looked up. "Holy mother of Merlin," Jonathan breathed out. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Hush, I think it's confused. Don't do anything surprising."

"Surprising? Surprising Harry? It's a bloody _dragon._"

"Yes. And the exit's behind it."

Jonathan looked up behind the green, enormous lizard and cursed under his breath. Of course it was. "This is the test? A dragon? What the bleedin hell was Dad and uncle Sirius thinking? I mean a Welsh Green?"

"You can ask after all of this is over." Harry kept his eyes fixed, unblinking into the face of the large animal in front of him. A deep green and darkening brown tips, the color of the under canopy of a forests leaves, the dragon's scales gleamed over the small light from Jonathan's wand and assorted never ending candles around the room. Its horned head was unmoving, and its huge orbs of eyes, the color of wild green that could have only been taken out of the underbelly of nature, stared directly at Harry. "But for the love of all magic, don't move."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Don't die."

"Nice. Short and simple. Not exactly_ reassuring_ though," Jonathan hissed.

"Shut up," Harry hissed back shortly.

Outside, a bang blasted dust from the corners of the room, and the dragon's head snapped back like it had been awakened from a daydream. Screams of people were faintly heard through the walls and Harry saw Jonathan flinch minutely beside him. "Jonathan. Run."

"What? D'you –"

"NOW!" Harry shouted, his arms thrown out beside him and his stance spread in front of the dragon. Jonathan didn't hesitate, and leapt forwards around Harry. The dragon's head shook, and its mouth drew back, long white teeth exposing themselves from the back of reared lips. It's long tail whipped in the air and the eighteen foot dragon reached his neck back, tipping its jaw upwards and opening its mouth. Harry had just enough time to mentally curse before the dragon roared an ear splitting roar that sent Harry's hair backwards and Jonathan's face hard into the wood of the exit door.

"Don't let her fire touch you or your dead!" Jonathan yelled.

"She?" Harry shouted.

"She!" Jonathan yelled before he turned and open the wooden exit. "Hurry!" Jonathan yelled, stepping out into the exit, and turning back to Harry.

"Right," Harry muttered to himself. Here we go again. One on one. With no wand. "Right," Harry said again. The dragon spread its feet apart and aimed its head at Harry, its mouth opening wide. Wild green eyes met his like a challenge and Harry spread his feet apart, keeping his arms in close and his head low.

Harry didn't know exactly when the dragon had decided to released her fire on him, but Harry was already moving up and away, sliding across the wooden floor like a baseball player looking for a homerun towards the underbelly of the dragon. The spray of blazing thin streams of fire passed over Harry, boiling the air over him and singing the tips of his uncontrolled hair. He slid to the front legs of the beast and rolled away from the claws that tried to stamp him out like an insect. Harry could feel the heat of the fire on the left side of his face, when he rolled to a stop and scrambled to his feet.

"Jonathan, find your dad or a member of the Order. Find your sisters." Harry kept his eyes focused on the green scales, and like she knew she was being called, the dragon turned her head to him and roared again, this time with what seemed like annoyance. She tried spreading her wings, but the low risen ceiling kept them down near her body. Thank Merlin for the small miracles.

"I'm not going to just _leave_ you!" Jonathan shouted back.

"Well you're not helping!"

Harry jumped to the right, right under from another small torrent of flames and dove behind a shelf filled with sugar quills and liquorish wands. The exit was feet from Harry, but the dragon turned around faster than Harry thought possible, and her tail whipped right in front of where Jonathan stood resolutely still. "Here then, catch!" Jonathan shouted.

Outside, bangs and shrill screams echoed just barely over the noise of the dragon, and Harry faintly saw Jonathan reaching his arm back and throwing something in the air. "HARRY!" Jonathan yelled as a thin piece of what looked like wood flew through the air towards him.

Harry's eyes snapped back at him and then at the downward spiraling object. Jonathan's wand. Harry zeroed in on the flying wand and threw himself forwards at it. He reached as far as he could with his given momentum, but not far enough. The dragon's tail caught the end of the wand in an upwards swing and flung the piece of wood through the air, over the dragon's head and on the side of the burning room. Harry didn't pause to think.

He let himself fall into a roll out of his failed attempt to catch the wand and then sprung to his feet. The dragon's tail swished above him hazardously and Harry sprinted away as fast as he could towards the burning section of Honey Dukes cellar. He dodged the dragon's front legs like a pair of huge bludgers and threw himself at the edge of the fire.

At the edge of the curling fire, Jonathan's wand sat the orange flames licking at its base threateningly. Harry reached out and plucked it from the ground and spun on his heel. The flat end of the dragons tail speed across the air, straight towards Harry and he dropped himself into a forwards roll, away from the fire.

She roared again and turned herself around in a blink of Harry's eye. Harry felt spreading flames at his back, so did the only rational thing he could, and went forwards at the dragon. He raised the wand high in the air and shouted "_lumus solan_!" before him. He sprinted straight at the dragon, bright sunlight igniting the tip of the wand and burning sunlight bright at its eyes. She roared louder than she had before, rocking the walls.

Harry lost his footing for a second, tripping over a tipped over box of chocolate frogs, and he landed hard on his chest, the wand rolling away from his fingertips on the ground.

"Harry!" Jonathan yelled from the entryway, blocked off from coming in with the dragon's tail swinging impressively at the entrance.

Harry didn't even bother getting to his feet, he just scrambled forwards using his hands, knees, and elbows towards the rolling wand. He caught the wand by its base with the curve of his finger and hauled it in his hands as fast as he could. A huge, muscled, and scaled green leg stomped its foot to a stop right in front of Harry's fingertips and Harry swallowed hard. Her wings rose upwards and broke through the roof, shattering wooden beams and collapsing the ceiling inwards over the burning floor. Harry didn't bother ducking, but kept himself as still as possible under the dragon's head. Jonathan reared back into the hallway, ceiling tiles coming down hard and landing on his head and shoulders.

Looking up, the dragon's head was lifting itself for a launch, fire attack, or another roar, Harry was unsure of, but he knew he had to do something, and do something fast if he didn't want to be burnt meat strips at the end of this. Harry forced his feet under himself and pointed his wand directly at the dragon's eye. The head moved downwards, at the deadly speed only a carnivore could move, and Harry leveled his wand with unblinking focus. He had one shot. "_Immobulus_!" he shouted. A blast of white light erupted from Harry's wand and straight at the Welsh's green eye.

The dragon's head stopped and its extended jaw froze like a snapshot of a camera. Her feet were frozen to the floor, and her large wings were unmoving, half opened to the sky and half curled from the broken ceiling. Only her huge eyes remained moving, and only to blink venomously at Harry. She seemed to be saying, "Oh you are going to _wish_ I had ripped you limb from limb when I had the chance you little two legged chicken." But she had, by all means, stopped moving.

"Merlin," Jonathan gaped from the doorway. "You did it. You beat it."

"No," Harry shook his head, because he hadn't. "I just slowed her down. The spell will wear off sooner rather than later, and then she'll be really, _really_ angry."

"So we run now right?"

"So we can have her come after us and roast us before we get a look at a Death Eater? No. We need to… I dunno…" Harry thought about it for a moment. "Communicate? Tell her we mean her no harm." Harry flinched as his own words. That probably sounded as dumb out loud as it did in his head. Talking to dragons? He'd never heard of it before. Charlie had never said anything. Hermione had never mentioned anything. Harry bit down on the side of his cheek in thought. Then what did he do?

"And how are we going to do that? You speak Dragonese?"

"I don't—" Harry was going to say that he didn't know of a way, but he stopped himself short. He stared at Jonathan with widening eyes. When he thought about it, he _did_ know of a way. Sort of. Kind of. It _might_ work. Ish. "Merlin help me," Harry said quietly. He raised his arm and Jonathan's wand up at the dragon, and her eyes narrowed in on the thin piece of wood dangerously. Harry emptied his mind completely, and then stared intently into the dragon's green eyes.

_Legilimens_, Harry thought as hard as he could. And then he dove into the dragons mind.

Images in colors Harry couldn't identify blurred past him, memories of sharp foreign smells whirled like a tornado in his senses, and the flight patterns of her prey raced through Harry's mind and imbedded the presence of her feelings onto his. He could feel her fear, her caution, her bruising ego, and good Merlin, her _intelligence_. Nothing bashing and sharp like Snape's mind, or twisted and painful like Voldemort's, but curved and fluid like wind or water. Foreign. Incredibly different and unexplored.

Her mind twisted under his and lashed out, angry and confused. Harry let go of her memories, but stayed on the outside of her walls. "_Stop!"_ he shouted at her in his mind. "_Stop I'm not going to hurt you I just—stop_!" Her mind lashed out again, harder now that she knew how to hurt him, and slashed with anger, bitterness, pain, and hate. Harry drew himself farther backwards, but her attacks kept coming. Images of sharp teeth, claws raked with prey's blood and fire from her belly were shot through his mind, wave after wave, crashing against him and keeping him as immobile as his spell did on her. It was terrifying, and Harry couldn't help but remember the last time he'd faced a dragon, in Gringotts, and how different this was from then.

The image of Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumping onto its back and breaking out of the floor of Gringotts flashed bright in his memory. How he'd gotten away from the goblins, how they'd ridden the dragon to the lake, jumped off, and watched it fly off to freedom rolled like a video, and at the next moment, the dragon's mental attacks stopped. Her mind reached back into herself, for a moment, and Harry thought hard of the memory again. Hermione helping Harry helping Ron onto the white dragons back, and breaking through the ceiling to freedom outside. He concentrated on the image and the feeling of flying away into the sky on a dragon's back for the first time.

Her mind responded with an echoed memory of the white dragon flying away. Another image of the sky replaced that, sent straight to Harry, and he felt as if she had asked him a question. Sky? Harry didn't understand, and he felt her flash of annoyance. She gave him another image. An medieval form of armor. Black, scratched, and worn, but solid. Armor? Harry thought to himself.

He felt another flash of annoyance, but she said no more to him. Harry brushed aside his own frustration and pulled the images shed asked him to his mind front.

Armor and sky. That… Harry tried finding connections in his mind, but failed to see what she could be meaning. She was asking after the white dragon, Harry knew that much for sure, but sky? A human's armor? What could a dragon need with an old fashioned _human's_ arm—and just like that, Harry understood.

It wasn't about _the_ armor, but the idea of it. Safety. From an enemy, or from injury. The sky then, a place where human's couldn't go, and Dragons could overtake them even on broomstick, a place of safety for things with wings. She was asking if he was safe.

Harry opened his mind for her cautiously, and showed the white dragon flying away, happy in the sky, even though it was blind and malnutritioned. He gave her the sky image she'd given him and said "yes", or maybe the feeling of yes, he didn't know, but he gave it to her, and she pulled away from him, deep into her own mind. Harry tried to go after her, but she lashed out at him, not as sharply as she had to begin with, like she was sucking and twisting the life from him, but flat and bored, like a mother would slap a child's hand from a hot stove. Harry somehow, found that amusing. Him almost being mothered to by a dragon. He released her mind and stepped back from her slowly.

Jonathan stood still, quietly in the doorway. "What … did you just… did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were gazing soulfully into the dragon's eye. Don't give me that. Either you just made mental contact, or Charlie and you need to have a talk about bestialit—"

"Jonathan, shut up."

"But what are you doin—"

"Shut up."

"But your—"

"Shut—"

"she—"

"—up."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Fine!" Jonathan through his hands in the air and leaned against the door frame. "By the way, the order arrived."

"You saw them?"

"Heard them more like. They heard us too, but I figure they have a bigger mess to deal with."

Harry looked at the close eyed dragon in front of him. "Right."

"Hey what do you think—"

The dragon's head moved upwards, and its eyes opened. Jonathan shut himself up without being asked. Harry stood completely still, and let the dragon find him. The spell had worn off. He didn't think she would attack him, not really, but if she did, well, Harry held the wand in his hand extra tightly just in case. The dragon zeroed in on Harry immediately, and lowered her head to his face. Harry stared at eyes as big as his whole hand, amazon jungle green, and untamed. She stared back at him, her gaze focused on him completely, before she reached her head back up to her body and puffed out a gust of smoke like she had just evaluated him and didn't find him all that spectacular.

Harry coughed the smoke away and glanced at Jonathan. "I uh… ready to go?"

"Will she _let_ us?" Jonathan asked, looking over her skeptically.

"I think," Harry answered honestly.

Something blew up outside, and Jonathan jumped. "Yeah… sure let's go."

Harry glanced up at the dragon again. "Right, well … I'll be seeing you then." Harry turned on his heel, and he felt large eyes on his back all the way to the door. Looking up, Harry saw the ceiling in ragged holes, showing bits and pieces of the darkening sky.

"Harry?" Jonathan asked.

Harry stared up at the sky. "Why doesn't she just leave?"

Jonathan looked around the burning pieces of wood and extra candy. "I doubt she'll be able to stay here now, so I guess she'll have too. Come on, the Orders getting their robes handed to them."

"Right. Okay… bye," Harry didn't think that's what he should have been saying to her, but he didn't know what else _to_ say. Go back and ask her why she's not leaving a burning house? Why she's guarding the entrance? How'd they _get _her to guard the entrance? No, Harry had another mission still unfinished and he hurried away from Honey Dukes cellar as fast as he could, leaving the dragon to herself in the suffocating flames.

Harry followed Jonathan to the front door of Honey Dukes and pushed him down beneath the front window. Outside, Order members were standing in a line against masked Death eaters holding captives in their hands with wands to their throats. "Human shields," Harry said under his breath.

"What?" Jonathan asked, straining to get a look as well.

Harry let him, but kept him low to the edge of the windows glass. "The people they're holding. They're using them as human shields."

"But they're just people."

"Better them get hit with a spell than themselves."

"So what do we do?"

Harry looked at Jonathan questioningly. What a … beginners thing to ask. Harry didn't like to think himself specially trained in this, but he knew not to ask questions in the middle of wizard pissing match. "Has the Order ever let you come with them to one of these?"

"A fight?" Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "No, mum would go mental."

"So this is your… first?"

Jonathan caught Harry's wary glance. "Not really no."

"Merlin," Harry muttered before turning back to the situation in front of them. "Alright, I'm going to need a wand. And you need yours. So I'm going to go fishing."

"Fishing? Since when do wands require a fish to— hey!" Jonathan whispered furiously. Harry ignored him and unlocked the door from Honey Dukes silently. He passed Jonathan his wand. "Stay here for a moment okay? Don't do anything… stupid," Harry warned. He turned away, crouched low to the ground, and ran deep through the streets, letting the shadows cover him and the corners hide his skinny frame.

"Now where to find a—" farther down a passage ahead of him a white masked Death Eater stood, watching the Order members and Death Eaters standoff with the prisoners. He could hear the two groups shouting at one another. "What have you got?" a Death Eater asked.

"Nothing you need to know of!" a short female Order member yelled.

"A dragon perhaps?" Another Death Eater asked. "Hiding all the way out here?"

"Fat chance!" Harry heard Fred yell.

"Don't you think if we had one, we'd use it against you?" George added.

"Shut your filthy little blood traitor mouths!" Harry's blood ran cold at the sound of Bellatrix's voice somewhere in the mix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Not so dead here.

Harry walked silently closer to the Death Eater, keeping his feet light and his breathing silent. Closer than a foot from Harry, the Death Eater turned. Harry saw the man's hand rise and Harry acted faster than he could think. Reaching his arm up, he slammed the heel of his palm against the guys nose, crunching bone and gushing blood down the gaps of the mask. The Death Eater reached to grasp his face, but Harry kneed him far lower than chest, and the man sank to his knees, unable to speak, to barely breathe through the blood and the mask. Harry ripped the wand from the man's hand and he felt a sliver of magic touch his fingertips and wind around his wrist. Well, he had dueled him and won. Sort of.

"_Silencio_," Harry whispered to the man, stopping him from groaning, or calling for help if he'd had enough breath to do so. He bound the Death Eater, knocked him out, and put a notice-me-not charm over him for when he came back later. Grasping the wand tightly, he crouched down, and ran his way back to where Jonathan was hiding near Honey Dukes.

Or more specifically, where Jonathan _had_ been. Coming back, Harry realized Jonathan was no longer there. In fact, looking around wildly, Harry couldn't find out where he _was_. "Damn," Harry whispered.

"Oi! I've got another!" Harry heard a young, reedy voice announce from across the street. Harry ducked his head low, but became aware that no one was talking about him. It was about the wizard the reedy voiced Death Eater had in his arms.

"Jonathan," Harry muttered darkly. Stay here. That's what he'd said. Stay there. Don't do anything stupid. Walking away violated both of what he'd said. The little—

"What should we do with 'im?" the Death Eater asked, no more than sixteen years of age, coming down the lane, talking to a taller Death Eater with long, shiny, blonde hair. Harry narrowed his eyes. That was a Malfoy's hair, he was sure.

"You've caught another Potter? He'll go nicely with his sisters. Put him away," Lucious sneered with a flick of his head dismissively. Somewhere on the opposite side of the house, something exploded and Lucious frowned darkly. A roar, unmistakably a dragon's roar echoed across the alley. Harry grinned. So she hadn't just stayed where she was. She'd decided to get out and do something. Good for her. "This won't do, "Lucious said. He took off in the sound of the roar and blasts direction, his black robes whirling behind him, out of the alleyway. The short Death Eater nodded and bowed away from Lucious, and Harry followed slowly meters behind him.

The Death Eater held Jonathan at want point down the alleyway. He kept shoving him, taunting him with flames at the back of his neck, and whisper down his ear things that Harry couldn't hear. Around a corner they went, and then at the Three Broomsticks they stopped. "Inside," the Death Eater ordered.

"Why don't you take your wand and shove it up you—"

"Now! And I'll just keep your little wand with me all safe and sound. You won't need one where your going." The Death Eater shoved him, and Jonathan went through the front door on his chest. Reedy voice Death Eater laughed and put a head in the door. "I've got another one for you. Malfoy says it's a Potter." Something was said on the inside of the Three Broomsticks and the Death Eater laughed. "Have fun then, I hear there's a dragon around." The Death Eater turned, but then turned back around and poked his head in the door again. "Oh and don't forget the portkey will be here soon. Make sure there all ready to go. …Yeah, okay. Okay." He closed the Three Broomsticks door and Harry threw a stunner at him as soon as the lock had latched.

The Death Eater fell to the ground. Harry walked up to him and kicked the Death Eater over so he was face upwards. "Thanks for the help." He leaned down and checked his pockets, until he found not only Jonathan's wands, but four others as well. He took them out and then grabbed the Death Eaters own wand as well and bound the Death Eater to the ground. Moving as fast as he could, Harry dragged the man to the edge of the Three Broomsticks, and dropped him to the floor.

Now he just had to get insi—Harry felt a stunning spell fly past his head. He turned around fast enough to miss the second, and then the third aimed at him. He held up the wand he'd won and blocked the next two spells that were marginally darker. Meant to crack skulls. There were three of them. All impossibly young. Fifteen, sixteen maybe. Two short, and one of medium height. All stocky, and low to the ground. The tallest threw another curse, and Harry blocked it, his eyes going between the three robed Death Eaters.

"Haven't seen you before," one of the shorter ones said.

"Just joined up the Order huh? Bad mistake. More fun on the winning side," said the other.

"That was our friend you just killed," the tallest said.

"I didn't kill him," Harry said. "I only took away the rest of his lacking brain cells."

The tallest grimaced hatefully at him. "You think your funny, do yah?"

Harry grinned for him. "Funnier than you for starters." Harry tossed him another shit-eating grin. "Probably smarter too." He looked him up and down. "—and more handsome."

"Watch your mouth you muggle-lover. _Intestina expellere!_" The tallest Death Eater shouted.

Harry held up his wand and a shield covered him before the spell could hit. It bounced off, and disappeared into the brick walls around them. "Done yet?" Harry asked.

"Not by a long shot halfblood."

"You need new insults."

"Shut up I don't need you telling me what to say."

"I wouldn't if I could. I'd lose IQ points standing to close to you."

One of the shorter ones shot a body bine curse and Harry held the shield but immediately returned the fire. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he shouted, and the flash of light hit him square in the chest. The boy fell to the ground, limp, and the other two turned for a second to look at their fallen comrade.

Harry aimed for the other shorter boy. "_Expelliarmus_!" he whispered into the air. The wand flew from the boys hand and the boy turned shocked at his loss. The wand fell between them and the taller boy was turning back around. Harry pointed his wand at the taller and shouted, "_Levicorpus_!" As the taller boy was turning his head back around, his feet were being dragged from beneath him, and in the next second he was hanging upside down in the air. The taller boy's wand fell from his hands and the last remaining boy reached out to grab onto it. Harry stunned him and then the taller boy before dropping him to the floor and binding all three up magically.

He didn't bother dragging the bodies somewhere to hide them, he just moved on and left them tied and unconscious on the floor. Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks and unlocked the door with his wand. "Jonathan!" He yelled coming in.

The once hospitable bar was overturned, and broken bottles and plates littered the floor. There were many faces he skimmed over, looking for just one, but he was able to recognize flaming red hair that only belonged to Ginny, blonde hair that said Luna and a couple other kids younger than him in the crowd. So they weren't dead then in this world, that was a comfort. They were huddled against the wall, their arms wrapped around their knees, or over one another. Cuts and bruises were visible on the faces, hands, arms and some legs, but nothing looked fatal. "Jonathan!" Harry yelled again, searching over the many kids faces. There must have been over thirty.

"Harry behind you!" Jonathan's voice came from his far right, but Harry turned on his heel immediately and raised his wand to his eyelevel.

Two Death Eaters came running at him, their wands raised high in the air like madmen. Harry focused in on them and let his instinct carry his words. "_Everte Statum_!" he shouted, and the two masked men flew backwards off their feet and through the wooden walls behind them.

Harry turned to the sound of Jonathan's voice and watched as Jonathan followed the departure of the two Death Eaters. "Holy mother of—"

"Let's go," Harry said, tossing Jonathan's wand to him. Jonathan caught it midair and twirled it in his fingers expertively. "Who knows how to use a wad better than the idiots in the other room?" Harry asked, shouting at the students staring at him. All younger. From about eight, he thought, to Luna or Ginny's age.

"I do," Ginny said, being the first to step up. "My friend Luna does as well."

"Do you know where your wands are?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "The man who grabbed Luna and I took them."

Harry pulled out the wands he'd taken from the Death Eater. "Any of these yours?"

Luna picked up one from the five he was holding up. "This is mine, and that's Harriet Ellesmere's," she said picking up a second wand with dark wood.

"Okay. Just pick one then. You're going to need a wand if we're getting them all out of here," Harry told Ginny.

Ginny picked one of the longer ones and turned towards Luna. "Alright let's go give it to Harriet." Ginny turned to him and held out her right hand. "I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Harry."

"Just Harry?"

"Just Harry," Harry faked a grin and turned to the rest of the people around them. "Older kids step up. If you know how to use a wand, come on then. We have to get everyone out of here, and I need volunteers."

Two older kids, one Harry remembered from his years old Slytherin house stepped up, and another, a girl two years younger than Harry, from Hufflepuff, accepted the wands. "Ready then?" he asked the gather of students around them. There were some nods, but they mostly just looks from one another to the unsteady kids around them, cautiously getting closer and closer.

"Ginny and Luna, you lead the front, take the kids out and go down to Honey Dukes. In the cellar, or… what's left of the cellar is a stair case. Take it. Go all the way through no matter what. It'll lead you straight into Hogwarts." Harry turned towards the three left. Harriet, a Slytherine, and Hufflepuff. "Harriet stay on the left side of the group, erm… you on the right," He pointed to the young Hufflepuff whose name he couldn't remember. "And you take the back. Make sure no one gets left behind. Keep them moving as fast as you can," he told the familiar Slytherin. He turned to Jonathan. "You, behind him. Follow him out."

"What? No, I'm staying with you." Jonathan took a step back like Harry was going to physically throw him out.

"Have you found your sisters?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Make sure they all stay safe. They're counting on you. Your parents, the Order, I need you to get them out safely, and then when they're all through to the other side, I need you to collapse the tunnel."

Jonathan frowned aghast. "Why! It's brilliant! We can—"

"The Dragon's not there to protect it right now. You can get in and get to Hogwarts, but if you can, then so can the Death Eaters." Jonathan paled and leaned back on his heels. "So we _have_ to collapse the tunnel. They wanted all of you for something. Now I'm letting you go, but that's means they'll be after every one of the kids. They'll be after you. They'll follow you right into, hopefully with you, a trap."

Jonathan nodded his head with Harry's plan with growing excitement. "Get them trapped inside the tunnel then close it down on them."

"Exactly. Just make sure you do it and you do it fast, because they'll come after you with everything they have," Harry warned seriously.

"And you?" Jonathan asked.

"I have … stuff to do." He needed to figure out just how powerful Voldemort was here, and how out of his league he seemed to be. He needed more information, and not just one sided from the Order. "But I won't be gone long."

"So you're… you're staying here?"

Harry nodded. "I'll help the Order and your parents get as many Death—"

"Gabby! Nikki!" Jonathan interrupted Harry, yelling over him. "Come here!" Jonathan looked over his shoulder at a small corner of the room that seemed remarkably untouched, and watched as two identical looking girls with dark auburn hair and bright hazel eyes walked towards him with cautious eyes. Jonathan turned to Harry when the pair of girls had stopped beside him. "Harry, this is Gabriel and Nicole Potter. Gabby's in Ravenclaw, Nicole's in Hufflepuff. Gabby and Nikki, this is Harry. You'll probably be seeing each other a lot, so I thought I'd introduce you before we went off." They both looked incredibly familiar to their mother, but they had a mix of their parent's hair and they had James's eye color but a rounder shape of the eye. They stood at about Harry's chest level and the looked at him with piercing eyes, like they already knew his darkest and well kept secrets. They were a little off-putting.

Harry nodded at the girls and wondered if he should shake their hands. Is that what one did when meeting your little sisters from a different world, who weren't actually related to you, but somehow still kind of were? Harry didn't know, he settled on a nod, and the girls nodded back.

"You look like dad," the one named Gabby announced first off.

"Dad doesn't have a younger brother right?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sure of it."

"What's your last name then?" Nikki asked.

"It's just Harry," Harry said, looking down at them. "But listen, follow the group that's about to lead you, and go as fast as you can. Move and don't look back. Don't hesitate, just run, do you understand?"

Nikki nodded captured by his words, but Gabby looked untouched. "How many times _exactly_ have you done this before?" she asked boldly.

Harry held back a sigh. "Jonathan, take care of your sisters, I'll see you later." He nodded once more to the two little girls and turned to Ginny. "You ready?" he asked.

"Sure, as I can be. You're sure there's no dragon waiting for me?"

Harry nodded. "Ninety percent sure."

Ginny lifted a ginger eyebrow. "Lovely." Harry looked off at the windows outside and saw the coming shadows of masked men. He grasped his wand tighter. Ginny followed his gaze and clapped her hands loudly at the room. "All right, no pushing , but everyone out. NOW. Move along, no, just go. Drop it, you don't need it right now. Go!"

Jonathan caught Harry's gaze one last time before he exited with the kids, and Harry nodded at him solemnly. It's wasn't like they weren't going to see each other again after this was all over with, but it made him feel better anyways. Jonathan turned from him, and Harry left the Three Broomsticks to find out where everyone else was. Seeing no one, Harry ran through the eerily empty streets by himself, looking through the shadows and the sharp corners.

Ahead of him, he heard the roar of a very, _very_ angry dragon.

* * *

**UP NEXT: Harry rides a dragon, someones kidnapped, and Harry makes a plan.**

**~Missmusicluver**

**PS: You guys are absolutely wonderful. All of you. Thanks for the support. :) **


End file.
